FIC - Remonter le temps pour tout recommencer
by Lilou004
Summary: Alors qu'elle est enfin en vacances, Sam se fait assassinée en essayant d'empêcher un braquage. Jack va tout mettre en œuvre pour tenter de la sauver…
1. Une machine surprenante

**Titre :  
**Remonter le temps pour tout recommencer.

**Auteur :  
**Lilou004.

**Relecteur :  
**Angelgym34.

**Bannière :  
**Angelgym34 avec l'aimable collaboration de Richard Dean Anderson et Amanda Tapping.

**Série :  
**Stargate SG-1.

**Genre / Pairing :  
**Angoisse, Romance Jack / Sam, Suspense (possible passage NC-17).

**Personnages :  
**Jack O'Neill et Sam Carter pour l'essentiel.

**Résumé :  
**Alors qu'elle est enfin en vacances, Sam se fait assassinée en essayant d'empêcher un braquage. Jack va tout mettre en œuvre pour tenter de la sauver…

**Saison :**  
8 (Jack est Général, Sam est Colonel et Pete comme Kerry ne sont plus là depuis longtemps car je les déteste !)

**Disclamer :**  
Les personnages de la série Stargate SG-1 appartiennent aux créateurs et à la chaîne MGC sauf certains personnages que j'ai moi-même inventé.

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Il s'agit vraiment d'une fiction dans un contexte particulier. Je suis consciente que les personnages peuvent paraître décaler par rapport à la série mais, si je voulais qu'il soit exactement pareil, je mettrai en route un épisode… Si cela ne vous plait pas, vous n'êtes en rien obligé de lire cette histoire. Bonne lecture pour les autres…

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une machine surprenante**

Dans son laboratoire à la base de Cheyenne Mountain, le Colonel Samantha Carter se redressa et s'étira longuement dans le but de chasser les raideurs qui s'y étaient installées avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa dernière expérience en cours. Elle savait qu'elle y était presque et qu'il ne manquait qu'une ou deux petites choses pour que la machine qu'elle s'efforçait de réparer depuis maintenant cinq semaines dévoile enfin ses secrets. En effet, la traduction , réalisée par le Docteur Daniel Jackson et Teal'c, des tablettes qui l'accompagnait les avait plus qu'intrigués et ils voulaient tous comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière les mots : « _Le temps s'est arrêté pour repartir de plus belle_. » Aussi Sam s'était-elle attelée à la tâche après avoir reçu l'aval de son supérieur et ami le Général Jack O'Neill. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence qui l'observait et releva les yeux vers la porte de son laboratoire.

-« Bonjour Carter. »

-« Mon Général, » sourit la jeune femme. « Je peux vous aider en quelque chose ? »

-« J'aimerai juste que vous répondiez à quelques questions Colonel, » répondit le militaire en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuyant contre le chambranle.

-« Bien sûr, je vous écoute. »

-« A quand remonte votre dernier nuit ? Et ne me mentez pas, j'ai fait ma petite enquête avant de venir vous trouver. »

-« Euh… Je… J'ai dormi la nuit dernière Monsieur. »

-« Je veux dire dans vos quartier Carter ! » gronda Jack en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

-« Cela doit remonter à… Disons deux ou trois jours ? »

-« Quatre pour être exact. Et quand avez-pris un vrai repas au mess ? »

-« Les garçons m'apportent régulièrement à manger Monsieur ! » se défendit la jeune femme.

Jack arqua un sourcil septique.

-« Et quand était-ce la dernière fois ? Non, je vous pose la question parce qu'ils sont partis en vacances il y a deux jours et vous deviez vous aussi en faire de même ! Vous êtes épuisée Carter car vous avez enchainé missions et recherches sans prendre la peine de rentrer chez vous depuis presque deux mois maintenant ! »

-« Mais j'ai presque terminé ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à tester ma machine ! Regardez, » répliqua la jeune femme en appuyant rapidement sur le commutateur.

Il y eu comme un flash et Sam ferma brièvement ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle découvrit Jack à nouveau appuyé sur le chambranle de sa porte.

-« Carter, je vous parle ! »

-« Euh… Et vous disiez ? » demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-« Je vous disais que je voulais juste que vous répondiez à quelques questions. Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? » s'inquiéta le militaire en se redressant.

-« Oui, oui. Je vais bien mais il me semblait que je venais d'y répondre… »

-« Vraiment ? Et pourriez-vous m'expliquer s'il vous plait comment vous auriez fait Colonel ? » demanda le militaire de plus en plus inquiet pour son amie. « Je viens juste d'arriver et n'ai eu le temps que de vous dire bonjour ! »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Je sais ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé à quoi servait cette machine ! » s'exclama la jeune femme avec un immense sourire.

-« Excusez-moi ? »

-« Approchez Monsieur que je vous montre ! » s'enthousiasma Sam en lui faisant signe.

-« Vous êtes surtout en train d'essayer de noyer le poisson Carter et je ne vais pas vous laisser faire ! Quitte à vous ordonner de me répondre… »

-« Très bien, vous voulez que je vous réponde alors je vais le faire. Laissez-moi juste me rappeler ce que vous vouliez savoir… Ah ! Oui ! Alors ma dernière nuit dans mes quartiers remonte à il y a quatre jours même si j'aurai juré que c'était il y a moins longtemps. Les garçons me portaient régulièrement à manger mais, comme ils sont partis en vacances il y a deux jours, j'ai dû sauter quelques repas… Enfin suffisamment pour avoir faim maintenant ! J'aurai bien envie d'une coupe de gelée bleue moi… »

Devant le monologue de Sam, Jack ouvrit de grands yeux dubitatifs et s'approcha pour déposer sa main sur son front.

-« Non… Vous n'avez pas de fièvre pourtant… »

-« Je vous assure que je vais bien mon Général. Et je vous promets qu'une fois que je vous aurai montré la finalité de cet appareil et que je l'aurai rangé en sécurité dans le coffre, je rentrerai chez moi et profiterai des trois semaines de vacances que vous avez accordées à SG-1 Monsieur. »

-« Très bien, je vous écoute, » répondit Jack septique.

-« Alors la finalité de cette machine est tout simplement de remonter le temps et, si j'ai bien compris, moi seule m'en suis rendue compte lorsque je l'ai activée. »

Le militaire regarda sa subordonnée cherchant le faux du vrai. Cependant, il la connaissait depuis maintenant huit ans et savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à raconter des âneries. Aussi se concentra-t-il sur ses dires.

-« Lorsque vous êtes arrivé tout à l'heure, je venais juste de terminer de remonter la machine. Et alors que vous m'intimiez l'ordre de rentrer chez moi me reposer, j'ai appuyé brièvement sur ce bouton. »

-« Ce bouton-là ? » demanda Jack en appuyant sur le commutateur alors que Sam tentait de l'arrêter dans son geste.

-« Monsieur ! Non ! »

Il y eu alors à nouveau comme un flash et Jack ferma brièvement ses yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans le couloir devant le laboratoire de Sam et cette dernière s'étirait doucement. Un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il pénétra d'un pas assuré dans la pièce pour rejoindre sa subordonnée.

-« Carter, vous êtes un génie ! » s'exclama le militaire en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. « Cette machine est une petite merveille ! »

-« Euh... Monsieur ? » s'étonna la jeune femme perdue face à l'attitude de son supérieur et ami. « Je ne comprends pas ce à quoi vous faites allusion. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui se cache dernière l'énigmatique phrase '_Le temps s'est arrêté pour repartir de plus belle_' trouvée au côté de la machine. »

-« Mais si ! Vous venez de le faire ! Cette machine sert à remonter le temps et c'est exactement ce que je viens de faire, remonter le temps ! Vous êtes un véritable petit génie ! »

-« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien mon Général ? » s'inquiéta Sam.

-« C'est rigolo mais je vous ai posé cette même question il n'y a pas plus que quelques minutes ! Cependant je vous assure que vous comme moi allons parfaitement bien ! Vous avez réussi Carter ! Vous avez réparé cette machine et maintenant vous pouvez aller vous reposer ! »

-« Mais comment puis-je être sûre que vous ne dites pas ça pour m'obliger à rentrer chez moi et prendre enfin ces vacances que vous nous avez offert ? »

C'est alors qu'un officier passa dans le couloir et cela donna une idée à Jack. Il attrapa la main de Sam dans la sienne pour la plus grande surprise de la militaire et appela l'officier.

-« Tiner ! Vous voulez bien venir ici un instant ? »

-« A vos ordres Mon Général, » répondit le jeune homme en pénétrant dans le laboratoire de Sam. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

-« Approchez s'il vous plait. Encore, encore, encore un peu. Voilà ! Stop ! Maintenant ne bougez plus, » sourit Jack avant de se tourner vers Sam. « Vous êtes prête Carter ? »

-« Mais prête pour quoi Monsieur ? »

-« Vous voyez où se trouve Tiner ? » demanda Jack avant de voir sa compagne acquiescer. « Alors c'est parti ! »

Le militaire raffermit sa poigne autour de la main de la collègue et appuya sur le commutateur de la machine un bref instant. Un nouveau flash les aveugla et ils fermèrent leurs yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, ils étaient seuls dans le laboratoire de la jeune femme et, alors que Sam avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, l'officier Tiner passa dans le couloir.

-« Où étiez-vous passé Officier Tiner ? » demanda Sam intriguée.

-« Nulle part Colonel. Je sors de l'infirmerie à l'instant. Vous avez besoin de moi ? »

-« Non merci, » répondit Jack avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers la militaire. « Vous me croyez maintenant ? »

-« C'est impressionnant ! »

-« Oui mais, maintenant que nous avons trouvé la finalité de cette machine, vous allez me faire le plaisir de rentrer chez vous vous reposer. Je me charge de la ranger dans votre coffre. D'accord ? »

-« Parce que vous connaissez le code de mon coffre ? » s'étonna la militaire.

-« 20101952, » murmura le militaire à l'oreille de sa subordonnée. « Je suis flatté mais… Comment avez-vous su jusqu'à mon année de naissance ? »

La militaire rougit, ferma rapidement son ordinateur et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de son laboratoire.

-« Eh bien puisque vous connaissez l'essentiel Monsieur, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi dès maintenant. Bonne fin de journée Monsieur. »

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	2. Enfin du repos

_Et voici le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture et enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Enfin du repos**

Après s'être échappée de son laboratoire, Sam se dirigea vers ses quartiers afin de prendre une douche avant de rassembler ses affaires et de ranger un peu. Cependant, prise de remords d'avoir laissé son supérieur s'occuper de son laboratoire, la jeune femme y retourna.

-« Eh bien ? Vous n'êtes pas encore partie Colonel ? » s'étonna Jack.

-« Je voulais m'assurer que tout était en ordre Monsieur. »

-« Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi Carter ? »

-« Bien sûr que si Monsieur ! » s'exclama la jeune femme. « C'est juste que… Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise de vous avoir laissé tout ranger… »

-« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Ce qui devait être mis dans votre coffre l'est et j'ai également rangé vos dossiers avant de les suspendre dans vos armoires. Je ne pense pas m'être trompé mais si vous voulez vérifier, n'hésitez pas. »

-« Oh non mon Général, je sais que vous avez compris mon système de classement depuis un moment déjà, » rougit légèrement la jeune femme. « Bon, et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer chez moi alors. »

-« Accepteriez-vous de déjeuner avec moi au mess ? » proposa Jack avec un sourire. « Etant donné le nombre de semaines que vous avez passé à la base, je doute qu'il y ait quoique ce soit de mangeable chez vous et en plus j'ai demandé à ce qu'il y ait de la gelée bleue aujourd'hui. »

-« Votre action serait-elle préméditée ? » s'étonna Sam en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté avec un sourire flatté.

-« Peut-être… Alors ? Vous acceptez ? »

-« Avec plaisir Monsieur. »

Les deux militaires se rendirent donc au mess où ils passèrent un agréable moment à discuter jusqu'à ce que la voix du sergent Harriman ne se fasse entendre au travers des haut-parleurs.

_-« Le Général O'Neill est demandé de toute urgence au poste de commandement ! Je répète, le Général O'Neill est demandé de toute urgence au poste de commandement ! »_

-« Je me demande bien ce qui peut se passer, » bougonna Jack déçu d'être arraché à la présence de son amie. « Toutes les équipes SG sont rentrées… »

-« Si vous n'y allez pas, vous ne serez jamais, » sourit Sam. « Et puis, n'ayez pas de remords, je comptais rentrer chez moi de toute façon et profiter de mes trois semaines de congés. »

-« Vous comptez partir quelque part ? »*

-« Je ne pense pas. Mon frère et sa famille sont en Europe pour tout l'été. Il ne rentre que dans un moi et, de toute façon, Marc refuse toujours de me parler… Donc je vais rester au calme, ranger ma maison, me promener… »

-« Ne rangez pas trop Carter et reposez-vous, » intima Jack. « Je viendrai prendre de vos nouvelles si vous le permettez. »

-« Avec plaisir ! »

_-« Le Général O'Neill est demandé de toute urgence au poste de commandement ! Je répète, le Général O'Neill est demandé de toute urgence au poste de commandement ! »_

-« Bon, je crois que je n'ai plus le choix. Bonnes vacances Carter. »

-« Merci Monsieur. »

Une heure plus tard, alors que la cloche de l'église proche de chez Sam sonnait quinze heures, la jeune femme poussa enfin la porte de sa maison. Alors que le trajet ne lui demandait pas plus d'une trentaine de minutes habituellement, une roue crevée l'avait retardée. Elle se lava donc les mains et étouffa un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-« Je ferai peut-être bien de ranger mes affaires et de faire une petite sieste vu qu'il est encore tôt… » se dit la jeune femme.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, elle s'endormait du sommeil du juste dans son lit. Il était plus de dix-sept heures lorsque Sam ouvrit enfin un œil, reposée et détendue comme cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas été. Elle se leva, mis un fond musical et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour faire l'inventaire de tout ce qui lui manquait. Une chose était sûre, la liste était longue ! Elle prit donc immédiatement sa voiture en direction de la supérette à quelques minutes de chez elle. Elle passa près d'une heure à remplir son cadi et, au moment où elle se dirigeait vers la caisse, elle se rappela qu'elle avait oublié de prendre un pack de Duff, la bière préférée de son ami qu'elle pensait inviter à diner un soir. Une fois cet oubli réparé, elle reprit la direction des caisses quand une voix menaçante la fit se figer.

-« Allez, aboule le fric connasse ! Dépêche sinon j'te bute ! »

Laissant son cadi là où il se trouvait, Sam s'approcha doucement des caisses pour avoir un visuel sur le braquage en cours. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme, armé d'un fusil à canon scié et qui tenait en joue la caissière. Cette dernière, tremblante de la tête au pied, tentait tant bien que mal de mettre l'intégralité de sa caisse dans le sac en tissu que lui avait tendu le braqueur. Sam sut qu'elle avait une chance de pouvoir maitriser l'homme quand elle aperçut un adolescent caché un peu plus loin. Sans faire de bruit, elle rebroussa chemin et rejoignit le jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ou treize ans.

-« Hey… » souffla Sam doucement. « Je m'appelle Sam et je suis militaire. Je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour arrêter cet homme mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Tu es d'accord ? »

-« Oui, » répondit l'adolescent en hochant la tête. « Moi c'est Peter. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse Madame ? »

-« Il faudrait que tu détourne l'attention du braqueur, » chuchota la jeune femme avant de poursuivre rapidement en voyant les grands yeux terrorisés de Peter. « Tu n'auras pas besoin de te montrer. Ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu fasses tomber et rouler une ou deux boîtes de conserve. Le bruit va l'attirer et moi je pourrais intervenir. Tu as compris ? »

-« Oui mais j'ai peur… »

-« Je sais bonhomme mais c'est le seul moyen. Je n'ai pas confiance en cet homme, il est beaucoup trop nerveux pour laisser la caissière en vie… »

-« D'accord, je vais le faire. »

-« C'est bien, tu es très courageux. Laisse-moi deux minutes pour me mettre en place et ensuite, tu passes à l'action. On est d'accord ? »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et se mit à regarder sa montre tendit que Sam retournait dans son rayon initial. Elle se concentra et souffla un bon coup. C'est alors qu'un coup de feu retentit juste après que le braqueur ait arraché le sac de billets des mains de la caissière et cette dernière s'effondra derrière son comptoir.

-« C'est moi le plus fort, salope ! J'ai l'pognon et j'vais mener la belle vie pendant qu'toi tu s'ras entre quatre planches ! » lança l'homme en éclatant d'un rire mauvais.

Inquiète pour la caissière, Sam resta cependant concentrée sur le but de sa mission. Elle regarda sa montre et sourit quand Peter mit leur plan à exécution à la seconde près en faisant tomber et rouler au sol des boîtes de conserve tomber. C'était parti ! Alors que le braqueur, surpris, se ruait en direction du bruit, arme en avant, Sam lui tomba dessus et, après un corps à corps de plusieurs minutes, parvint à le désarmer, envoyant le fusil loin sous un rayonnage. La militaire parvint enfin à prendre définitivement le dessus et, à l'aide d'une clé de bras, elle maitrisa le braqueur en lui faisant perdre connaissance. Alors que le corps de l'homme reposait par terre, elle regarda autour d'elle.

-« Waouh ! Comment t'es trop forte ! » s'exclama le jeune garçon en sortant de sa cachette. « Tu crois que je pourrais être aussi fort que toi un jour ? »

-« Si tu t'entraines très fort, pourquoi pas. Maintenant, tu veux bien m'apporter de la corde que je l'attache en attendant la police ? »

-« J'y cours ! » lança Peter en joignant le geste à la parole.

-« Et ensuite je veux que tu ailles voir la caissière. Je crois qu'elle est blessée et il faudrait que tu lui fasses un point de compression. »

-« C'est quoi un point de compression ? » demanda l'adolescent en lui lançant la corde avant de disparaitre derrière le comptoir pour aider la caissière.

-« Il faut que tu appuies sur sa plaie, même si ça lui fait mal ! Tu as bien compris ? »

-« Oui ! » répondit-il avant de s'excuser auprès de la caissière. « Pardon mais Madame Sam a dit qu'il fallait le faire… »

C'est alors que la porte d'entrée de la supérette émis un 'ding' caractéristique de l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans le commerce. Sam se retourna pour se retrouver face à une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

-« Vous avez un téléphone ? » demanda la militaire sans plus de préambule avant de poursuivre en voyant la nouvelle venue hocher la tête. « Très bien alors appelez la police, il vient d'y avoir un braquage ! »

Sans plus attendre, Sam retourna à sa tâche de lier les mains et les pieds de l'homme toujours inconscient et ne vit pas la jeune femme sortir un révolver de sous son pull. Cette dernière visa et tira une balle dans le dos de Sam qui s'écroula. La complice du suspect ramassa le sac contenant son butin avant d'abandonner son complice et leurs victimes à leur triste sort. Quand il fut un peu moins terrorisé, Peter sortit de sa cachette pour aller voir Sam, la caissière faisant elle-même compression sur son épaule tout en appelant les secours.

-« Madame ! Madame Sam ! » appela l'adolescent en secouant légèrement le corps inerte de la militaire. « Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider ! Je vais appuyer sur ta plaie. Tu vas avoir mal mais c'est pour que tu ailles mieux ! »

Peter mit toute son énergie à comprimer la plaie mais il était bien conscient du sang qui s'écoulait entre ses doigts et de la flaque qui s'agrandissait autour d'eux. Lorsque les secours arrivèrent, ils prirent el relais de l'enfant tandis qu'un policier s'occupait de lui. Le médecin dépêché sur place prit le pouls de la jeune femme mais ne trouva aucun signe de vie. Avec peu d'espoir, il la retourna pour la mettre sur le dos et regarda son collègue inspecteur de police en faisant un signe de tête négatif. Sam était morte, touchée en plein cœur par la balle de la jeune fille.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	3. Une terrible nouvelle

**Chapitre 3 : Une terrible nouvelle**

Il était dix-neuf heures et Jack travaillait toujours à son bureau essayant de rattraper son retard dans la lecture et la signature des rapports. C'est alors que, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, son téléphone sonna.

-« O'Neill. »

_-« Mon Général, ici Thompson. Un appel pour vous de l'extérieur. »_

-« Et de qui s'il vous plait ? »

_-« La police Monsieur. »_

-« Très bien, » répondit le militaire surpris. « Passez-les-moi. Ici le Général O'Neill, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

_-« Ici l'inspecteur Pellesch de la police de Colorado Spring. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait venir nous rejoindre à la supérette Callahan sur la 7e rue ? »_

-« Et pourquoi donc je vous prie ? » demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

_-« Il y a eu une fusillade et l'un de vos hommes est impliqué, » répondit de manière évasive l'inspecteur._

-« Un de mes hommes ? Et puis-je savoir qui s'il vous plait ? »

_-« D'après ses papiers militaires qui était sur elle, il s'agit du Colonel Samantha Carter ? »_

-« Carter ? Elle va bien ? »

_-« Je préfèrerai que vous nous rejoignez au plus vite Général. Dans combien de temps pensez-vous pouvoir être là ? »_

-« Donnez-moi trente minutes maximum, » lança Jack avant de raccrocher à la hâte et de courir jusqu'à l'ascenseur passant devant plusieurs gardes surpris.

Il arrivant à la supérette moins de vingt minutes plus tard ayant dépassé toutes les limitations de vitesse, mettant sa vie et celles des autres automobilistes en danger. Après avoir garé son 4x4, il ne prit même pas la peine de couper le contact de son véhicule et en sauta dès le frein à main tiré.

-« Où est-elle ? Où est Sam ? » cria Jack en se précipitant vers la supérette, faisant fi de la bande jaune.

-« Monsieur ! Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas passer ! Vous n'avez pas d'habilitation ! » tenta de l'arrêter un officier de police.

-« Pas d'habilitation ? Tu vois ces trois étoiles ? Ca me donne le droit d'entrer ! Surtout quand mon second se trouver à l'intérieur ! » le bouscula le militaire en continuant à appeler. « Carter ! Bon sang Sam ! Répondez-moi ! »

-« Général O'Neill ? » demanda alors une voix non loin de lui. « Bonsoir, je suis l'inspecteur Thompson. Nous nous sommes parlés un peu plus tôt. »

-« Où est Carter ? Où est mon second ? »

-« Je… Je suis désolée Monsieur mais… D'après les témoignages, le Colonel Carter a tout fait pour désarmer le braqueur et elle y est parvenue. Cependant une femme est rentrée et lui a tiré dans le dos avant de s'enfuir avec le butin. »

-« Dans… Dans quel hôpital est-elle ? » bégaya Jack en palissant à vue d'œil.

-« Mon Général, je crois que je me suis mal exprimé. La balle qui a touché votre collègue et amie est passée entre deux côtes et a fini sa course dans son cœur. Le Colonel Carter est décédée sur le coup. Elle… Elle n'a pas souffert Monsieur. »

Pour Jack, ce fut comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. La femme qu'il aimait du plus profond de son cœur avait cessé de vivre et il ne pourrait jamais réaliser les rêves qu'il avait pour eux à savoir une famille et être enfin heureux…

-« Je… Je veux la voir ! »

-« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Monsieur, » dit l'inspecteur ayant compris les profonds sentiments que nourrissait le militaire pour sa collègue.

-« J'ai dit : je veux la voir ! » tonna Jack de sa voix autoritaire de militaire.

Comprenant qu'il n'accepterait pas de repartir sans la voir, l'inspecteur Thompson conduisit le militaire jusqu'au corps de Sam recouvert d'un drap blanc tâché de sang et fit signe au médecin légiste ainsi qu'aux enquêteurs de se reculer. Jack s'avança doucement et s'agenouilla devant le corps allongé avant de soulever légèrement le drap.

-« Pourquoi Sam… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu joues les héros alors que je venais enfin d'obtenir l'autorisation nous permettant d'être heureux et ensemble de la part du Président ? Pourquoi ? … Je t'aime tellement Sam... » souffla le militaire alors qu'une larme coulait seule le long de sa joue. « J'ai trop attendu et aujourd'hui je le paye… Je n'aurai pas dû attendre aussi longtemps… »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa main et effleura les lèvres à jamais inertes de l'amour de sa vie puis rabattit le drap sur elle. Il se leva et, sous le choc, ressortit de la supérette. C'est alors qu'un jeune garçon s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa la main.

-« Oui ? »

-« Madame Sam, elle m'a sauvé et elle a sauvé Tammy la caissière. Je suis triste qu'elle soit morte. Tu sais si elle avait une famille, je voudrais leur dire qu'elle était trop bien, » fit l'adolescent les larmes aux yeux.

-« Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis d'avoir ton témoignage. Comment tu t'appelles bonhomme ? »

-« Peter Monsieur. Et j'ai aidé Madame Sam en faisant diversion comme elle m'avait demandé. J'ai aussi essayé de l'empêcher de mourir mais… Mais j'ai pas réussi… » murmura l'adolescent en regardant ses mains encore recouvertes du sang de la jeune femme.

-« Je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux mon Grand mais des fois on ne peut rien faire… Viens, allons te laver les mains. Au fait, moi c'est Jack. Tes parents ont été prévenus ? »

-« Je vis en foyer Monsieur Jack. Mes parents sont morts il y a six ans dans un accident de voiture. Je suis sûr que Madame Bin ne s'est même pas aperçue de mon absence… »

-« Je vais te raccompagner Peter et ensuite je rentrerai à la base pour prévenir le frère de Sam. Si tu veux, je viendrais te chercher pour l'enterrement de notre amie commune ? »

-« Je veux bien s'il te plait Monsieur. »

Une heure et demie plus tard, Jack se retrouvait à nouveau dans son bureau. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été passé au rouleau compresseur. Triste, il prit la photo de SG-1 qui trônait en bonne place sur son bureau et caressa l'image de la jeune femme à jamais disparue. Il se sentait seul, seul et abandonné… Un peu comme à la mort de son fils Charlie… Pris d'une impulsion, il se leva et rejoignit le laboratoire de la jeune femme où tout, jusqu'à l'odeur, lui rappelait celle à jamais disparue. Il laissa le bout de ses doigts courir sur sa table de travail alors qu'il laissait libre court à ses larmes, oubliant complètement les caméras et tout ce qui l'entourait. Peu à peu, il se laissa gagner par la fatigue et s'endormit sur le bureau de la jeune femme. Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone qui le réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard.

-« Humlo, » marmonna Jack en décrochant.

_-« J'en étais sûr ! » fit la voix enjouée de Cassie. « Je te l'avais bien dit Daniel que Sam serait encore au boulot à presque vingt-trois heures ! »_

-« Cassie ? » fit le militaire surpris en se redressant.

_-« Jack ? Mais que fais-tu dans le bureau de Sam ? Et à moitié endormi en plus ? »_

-« Je… Cassie, je peux parler à Daniel s'il te plait ? »

_-« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mais dis-moi bon sang ! »_

-« Je… »

_-« Jack, je suis là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

-« C'est Sam… Elle… Elle est morte Daniel… Elle a été tuée dans le braquage de la supérette à côté de… A côté de chez elle… »

_-« NON ! » hurla Cassie en s'effondrant. « Pas Sam ! Pas ma deuxième Maman… Je… Je n'ai plus personne… Je suis seule maintenant… »_

-« Daniel, occupez-vous de Cassie. Je vous tiens au courant, je… »

_-« Ne vous en faites pas Jack et surtout prenez soin de vous. Je… Je suis désolé. »_

-« Pas autant que moi Daniel, pas autant que moi… »

Le militaire reposa le combiné et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour en sortir deux photos. La première représentait son fils, Charlie, quelques jours avant son décès et la seconde était de Sam, prise à son insu lors d'une de leur soirée en équipe. Elle était radieuse dessus et il réalisait qu'il ne le reverrait plus sourire, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le prendre dans ses bras… Que le monde était injuste…

-« Les deux personnes que j'aime le plus sont ensemble maintenant… » murmura doucement Jack. « Sam, je t'en prie, veille sur mon fils et toi Charlie fait en sorte que Sam soit enfin heureuse et auprès de sa mère. J'espère vous retrouver un jour et profiter de vous pour la fin des temps… Je vous aime… »

Il embrassa les deux photos avant de les ranger à leur place, sur son cœur. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur le coffre-fort de la jeune femme et qu'une idée germa en lui.

-« Et si… »

Séchant ses larmes, il s'approcha du coffre et composa le code permettant l'ouverture pour découvrir la machine qu'il y avait rangé quelques heures auparavant.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	4. Remonter le temps

_Chapitre d'hier..._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Remonter le temps**

Sans plus attendre, il la sortit et la posa sur le plan de travail de Sam avant de respirer un bon coup et d'appuyer un long moment sur le bouton. Il y eu un long flash aveuglant et Jack se retrouva dans son bureau, assis sur sa chaise, à faire de la paperasserie. Un peu étourdi, il regarda autour de lui avant de se mettre à fixer ce qu'il était sensé lire. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un rapport de Sam. Une larme s'échappa sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et il se prit la tête entre les mains. Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles il se remémora tous les moments passés aux côtés de la femme qui lui avait ravi son cœur, qu'ils soient bon ou moins bon d'ailleurs. Il caressait machinalement l'écriture fine de Sam lorsque Harriman frappa à la porte de son bureau, le sortant de sa léthargie.

-« Mon Général, je vous apporte les derniers rapports à… »

-« Quelle heure est-il ? »

-« Pardon ? » s'étonna le sergent.

-« Je vous ai demandé quelle heure il était ! » répondit brusquement le militaire impatient.

-« Dix-sept heures quinze Monsieur mais en quoi est-ce important ? »

-« Je dois partir ! J'ai quelque chose de vital à faire, je ne peux pas rester ! » lança Jack en se levant et quittant son bureau au pas de course.

-« Mais… Et qui prend la responsabilité de la base ? Le Colonel Carter est en congé et… »

-« Vous Harriman ! J'ai toute confiance en vous et je sais que vous saurez ce que vous devez faire en cas de problème ! »

-« Quoi mais je n'ai pas les qualifications moi ! »

-« Mais si ! Depuis le temps que vous travaillez à ce poste, vous savez tout mieux que tout le monde ! » cria le militaire avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur.

Jack était presque arrivé au parking lorsqu'il fut arrêté par le Major Clifford.

-« Mon Général ! Ca tombe très bien que je vous vois car j'ai un problème que j'aimerai soulever avec vous. C'est à propos de la recrue, vous savez McGregor. Eh bien… »

-« Ca va attendre car voyez-vous, je suis légèrement pressé, » le coupa le militaire en le fusillant du regard. « J'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter vos jérémiades Clifford ! »

-« Mais ! »

-« Rompez Major ! »

Non avec un immense soulagement, le militaire grimpa dans sa voiture et quitta en trombe la base après avoir passé les contrôles. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il regarda l'heure et réalisa qu'il était déjà dix-sept heures trente-cinq et qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour sauver la vie de la femme qu'il aimait. Il appuya donc sur l'accélérateur et avala les kilomètres sans problème jusqu'à ce que, d'un seul coup, au détour d'un virage, il se retrouve à la fin d'une file de voitures arrêtées.

-« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » fulmina Jack en s'excitant sur le klaxonne. « Allez ! Bouge ton cul ! J'ai ma femme à secourir moi ! »

Il ne se rendit même pas compte du lapsus qu'il venait de faire en appelant à haute voix Sam sa femme mais il avait bien d'autres choses en tête. Il avait beau s'exciter sur le klaxon comme un beau diable, la file de voitures devant lui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. De plus en plus inquiet, il regardait les minutes s'égrainer, se sentant complètement impuissant. N'en pouvant plus d'attende, Jack se gara brusquement sur le bas côté de la route et descendit de voiture bien décidé à atteindre la supérette au plus vite. Après avoir verrouillé les portes de son 4x4, il commença à courir en direction de la ville. Cependant, il fut rapidement arrêté dans sa course par un officier de police qui lui barrait le chemin.

-« Je suis désolé Monsieur mais vous ne pouvez pas passer. Il y a eu un accident mortel et les secours sont à pied d'œuvre. »

-« Je n'en ai rien à foutre de votre accident ! » lança Jack en essayant de forcer le passage. « Je dois rejoindre Colorado Spring au plus tôt ! »

-« Mais puisque je vous dis que vous ne pouvez pas ! »

-« Ma femme vient de m'appeler car il y a un braquage à la supérette à côté de chez nous et vous, vous voulez que j'attende patiemment qu'il y ait un drame ? » mentit le militaire.

-« A-t-elle prévenu la police avant de vous appeler ? » demanda l'officier en fronçant les sourcils et dévisageant l'uniforme que portait toujours l'homme.

-« Euh… Non ! Nous étions en ligne quand ça s'est passé et elle s'est fait surprendre ! Alors laissez-moi passer que je la rejoigne au plus vite ! » s'énerva Jack alors qu'il perdait encore quelques précieuses minutes.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » intervint alors le supérieur de l'officier.

-« Monsieur veut absolument passé car sa femme serait prise en plein milieu d'un braquage en ville. Vous avez entendu parler de quelque chose Chef ? »

-« Pas à ma connaissance mais je suis sûr qu'un Général ne pourrait pas mentir. Suivez-moi, je vais faire en sorte qu'on vous conduise auprès de votre épouse et qu'une patrouille s'y rende également en renfort. Mieux vaut jouer la sécurité. »

Jack passa derrière la barrière et accéléra le pas. Cependant, le policier ne suivait pas assez vite à son goût aussi se retourna-t-il et mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

-« Bon vous venez ou vous attendez que ma femme meure ? » s'impatienta le militaire.

-« Oui ! Oui ! Il n'y a pas le feu ! »

-« Oh non voyons ! Il y a juste un fou surement en manque de quelque chose qui braque un fusil sur ma femme et les personnes présentes dans la supérette ! »

Quand enfin il grimpa dans la voiture de police, Jack ressentit un soulagement en entendant la sirène se mettre en route. Même s'il était dix-sept heures cinquante-trois, il savait que les derniers kilomètres allaient être avalés en un temps record et qu'avec un peu de chance la patrouille appelée en renfort arriverait même avant eux. Il reprit donc légèrement espoir en pensant qu'il allait revoir la femme qu'il aimait en vie… A trois blocs de la supérette, le policier éteignit sa sirène pour plus de discrétion et, quand enfin il se gara sur le parking du magasin, Jack en descendit en quatrième vitesse.

-« Attendez-moi ! » appela le policier derrière lui. « Ca peut être dangereux ! »

Mais Jack n'en avait rien à faire et fonça en direction de l'entrée du magasin. Il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte vitrée lorsque, soudain, la détonation d'un coup de feu retentit, le figeant sur place. Comme au ralenti, il vit Sam se stopper avant de s'effondrer face contre terre.

-« Non… » murmura le militaire les larmes aux yeux. « Je vous en prie, qui que vous soyez, faites en sorte qu'elle s'en sorte… Je l'aime… »

C'est alors qu'il vit une jeune femme fluette s'avancer en direction de lui, son arme dans une main et un sac en plastique dans lequel il pouvait apercevoir des billets de banque dans l'autre. Sans plus réfléchir et avant même qu'elle n'aient le temps de relever son révolver sur lui, Jack lui envoyant un coup de poing dans le nez puis lui fit une prise qui l'envoya au sol sans plus de cérémonie.

-« C'est bon, je la tiens, » annonça le policier quelques secondes plus tard en voulant empêcher Jack de continuer à frapper la braqueuse. « Allez secourir votre femme ! »

Comme sorti de sa bulle de rage, Jack se dirigea vers la jeune femme étendue sur le sol au moment où une petite tête paniquée émergeait de derrière le comptoir.

-« Madame Sam ? » appela-t-il timidement.

-« Hey Bonhomme, ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? » demanda le policier après avoir menotté la jeune femme.

-« Moi non. Mais Tammy oui. Elle a reçu une balle. On va bien grâce à Madame Sam…, » répondit l'adolescent en tournant son attention vers le couple. « Comment elle va Sam ? Hein Monsieur, comment elle va ? »

Incapable d'articuler un seul mot, Jack redressa un visage dégoulinant de larmes vers l'adolescent qui comprit immédiatement. Il s'approcha du couple et se mit à genoux à côté d'eux. Jack avait prit Sam dans ses bras après lui avoir refermé les yeux et la serrait contre son cœur, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il la berçait. Son cœur était lourd. Pour le deuxième fois en quelques heures, il tenait le corps sans vie de celle qu'il aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé.

-« Pourquoi ? Pour ça n'a pas fonctionné ? » murmurait sans cesse le militaire. « Je suis revenu en arrière et ça ne change rien… Elle est morte quand même… Oh Sam… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je te renvoie chez toi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ailles faire ces foutues courses ? »

Complètement dans sa bulle, Jack ne se rendit pas compte de l'arrivée des secours qui prirent en charge Tammy pour sa blessure à l'épaule et Peter en état de choc. De même, il ne remarqua même pas quand des policiers lurent ses droits au braqueur maitrisé par Sam avant de l'embarquer manu militari. Ce n'est que quand le médecin légiste s'approcha de lui pour s'occuper du corps de Sam et qu'il posa délicatement une main sur son épaule que Jack réalisa où il était.

-« Monsieur ? Je suis désolé mais il va falloir que vous me laissiez m'occuper de votre femme… Je vous promets que je vais en prendre grand soin. »

Cette phrase permit à Jack de reprendre contact avec sa réalité. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était dix-huit heures quarante-cinq. Avalant tant bien que mal la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, il déposa un dernier baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour à la femme de sa vie avant de la reposer au sol, veillant à ne pas être trop brusque.

-« Je t'aime Sam et je vais tout faire pour te sauver, » promit-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Il se dirigea vers le policier qui l'avait amené jusqu'à la supérette et, après avoir longuement fermé les yeux pour se remémorer la chronologie des évènements, il lui demanda assez brusquement.

-« A quelle heure exactement sommes-nous arrivés ici ? »

-« Je dirais à dix-huit heures car l'église du quartier sonnait. Par contre Monsieur, il va falloir que vous fassiez une déposition. »

-« Si vous permettez, je vais rentrez chez moi et je viendrai au commissariat demain. De toute manière j'ai quarante-huit heures pour la faire donc je vais rentrer chez moi. »

-« Bien sûr, » répondit le policier triste pour cet homme visiblement fou amoureux.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	5. Deuxième tentative

_Et d'aujourd'hui..._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Deuxième tentative**

Jack héla un taxi et, quand ce dernier s'arrêta, il le dévisagea de la tête au pied. C'est alors que Jack réalisa que son uniforme était couvert du sang de Sam de même que ses mains.

-« Je… Je suis désolé… J'ai essayé de sauver quelqu'un, c'est à cause de ça le sang. Mais je vous promets que je vais faire attention à ne pas tâcher vos sièges. »

-« Très bien, » répondit l'homme avec un sourire. « Je vous conduit où ? »

-« Si vous voulez bien, il faudrait que je récupère ma voiture qui est garée sur le bas côté de la route qui mène à la base militaire de Cheyenne Mountain. »

Pendant tout le trajet, le militaire resta silencieux, réfléchissant aux derniers éléments. Il pensait à la tournure de la dernière boucle encore et encore. Il revoyait encore et encore Sam tomber morte sur le sol de cette supérette et son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque fois. Il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement une solution pour la sauver.

-« Monsieur ? Monsieur ! Vous êtes arrivé à votre voiture ! » fit le chauffeur de taxi en insistant lourdement sur le 'monsieur'.

-« Oh oui ! Excusez-moi. Tenez, » répondit Jack en tendant au chauffeur un billet de vingt dollars. « Gardez la monnaie. »

-« Merci Monsieur et faites attention sur la route. Vous semblez préoccupé et je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez un accident de la route. »

-« Je vous promets de faire attention, » sourit le militaire en regardant le chauffeur avec chaleur, un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Jack passait les contrôles sous le regard ahuri du garde qu'il ignora royalement. Après avoir pris une douche et s'être changé, il se rendit directement dans le laboratoire de Sam pour réfléchir. Il sortit à nouveau l'appareil et le posa sur la table.

-« Très bien Jack, concentre-toi et réfléchis ! Il en va de la vie de Sam, de la vie de celle que tu aimes… » marmonna le militaire en s'asseyant face à la machine. « Récapitulons ce que nous savons… »

Il prit le bloc de Sam à côté de lui et l'un de ses stylos puis trouva une page vierge afin d'y écrire toutes les données dont il avait connaissance.

-« Très bien… Reprenons chronologiquement… Après avoir déjeuné au mess avec moi, Sam a fini par quitter la base et rentrer chez elle. Je dirai qu'il devait être aux alentours de… Quatorze heures ? Quatorze heures trente au plus tard. Ensuite je sais qu'en fin d'après-midi, elle a été faire des courses au magasin et qu'elle s'y est trouvé pile au moment du braquage. Elle a réussi à maitriser le homme mais n'a pas vu la femme qui lui a… Qui lui a tiré une balle en plein cœur dans le dos, » se força à dire et à écrire Jack en déglutissant difficilement. « Il était dix-huit heures à peu de choses près… Pour m'en sortir et la sauver à temps, il faudrait que je remonte… Au moins jusque… Réfléchis bien Jack ! Il en va de la vie de celle que tu aimes et de ton bonheur ! »

Un garde qui passait dans le couloir entendit les paroles du Général et, intrigué, pénétra dans le laboratoire.

-« Tout va bien Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il inquiet en découvrant sa tenue négligée et ses cheveux en bataille à force d'y avoir passé et repassé ses mains dedans.

-« Tout va bien mais s'il vous plait, j'aimerai vraiment me concentrer ! »

-« Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il faudrait attendre le retour du Colonel Carter avant de se risquer à mettre en route cette chose ? » fit le militaire en désignant la machine face à Jack.

-« Dégagez Matthews ou je vous colle un rapport pour insubordination ! » cracha le Général sans même accorder un regard au garde.

Ce dernier, surpris et refroidi par l'attitude de son supérieur, battit rapidement en retraite permettant ainsi à Jack de relire pour la énième fois ses notes.

-« Donc, pour sauver Sam, il faudrait que je remonte au moins jusqu'à seize heures et ainsi avoir le temps d'agir. Peut-être même un peu plus tôt… » se dit le militaire avant de reporter son attention sur la machine. « Le tout maintenant est de savoir comment faire ça ! »

Il resta un long moment devant la machine avant de se décider à appuyer sur le bouton. Malgré le flash aveuglant, il maintint un peu plus longtemps le commutateur enfoncé avant de le relâcher après avoir compté jusque dix. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il se trouvait assis, au mess, en face d'une Sam bien vivante. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, son visage s'illumina d'un magnifique sourire et il dut se retenir au dernier moment de ne pas prendre la main de la jeune femme.

-« Tout va bien Mon Général ? » demanda Sam surprise par son attitude et ayant vu le geste esquissé par son compagnon.

-« Oui, bien sûr que ça va puisque vous êtes en forme ! »

-« Euh… » commença la jeune femme avant d'être interrompue par la voix du sergent Harriman qui se faisait entendre au travers des haut-parleurs.

_-« Le Général O'Neill est demandé de toute urgence au poste de commandement ! Je répète, le Général O'Neill est demandé de toute urgence au poste de commandement ! »_

-« C'est pas vrai ! » pesta le militaire arrachant au passage un sourire à Sam. « Je suis maudit ! Tout ça à cause d'un problème technique… »

-« Monsieur ? »

-« Tiens, Carter, c'est parfait que vous soyez encore là ! » sourit Jack alors qu'une idée germait en lui. « Cela vous dérangerait beaucoup de différer votre départ en vacances de quelques heures ? Mon petit doigt me dit que votre aide va nous faire gagner à tous quelques heures… »

-« Euh… Bien sûr mais je croyais que vous aviez hâte que je quitte la base ? »

_-« Le Général O'Neill est demandé de toute urgence au poste de commandement ! Je répète, le Général O'Neill est demandé de toute urgence au poste de commandement ! »_

-« S'il vous plait Carter ? Je vous le revaudrais, c'est promis ! »

-« Ah oui ? Et comment donc ? » demanda Sam tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle accepterait la requête de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

-« Tout ce que vous voudrez ! » répondit précipitamment Jack voyant là une occasion de retarder la jeune femme et donc de lui sauver la vie. « Mais s'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas gérer seul ce problème technique ! Je vous en prie ? »

-« Je vous suis, » sourit la militaire en lui emboitant le pas. « Mais dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous persuadé qu'il s'agit d'un simple problème technique et non d'une invasion ? »

-« Une intuition… » répondit vaguement le militaire.

Trois heures de travail plus tard, Sam parvenait enfin à bout du dysfonctionnement de la Porte des Etoiles et se dirigeait vers la salle des commandes.

-« Harriman, si vous le voulez bien, on va faire un dernier test avant que je parte enfin en vacances, » soupira Sam, épuisée et poisseuse.

-« Avec grand plaisir, » répondit le sergent en lançant l'activation de la porte avant d'annoncer quelques minutes plus tard. « Tout fonctionne à nouveau correctement. Je vous remercie Colonel. Passez de bonnes vacances et surtout reposez-vous. »

-« J'y compte bien, » sourit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son ami.

-« Oh Colonel, je suis vraiment désolée mais le Général O'Neill est en ligne avec le Président. Je crains que vous ne puissiez le déranger… »

Après avoir acquiescé et fait un rapide signe de la main à Jack, Sam se rendit au vestiaire afin de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et de se changer avant de quitter la base le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Carter ? » appela Jack en sortant de son bureau une demi-heure plus tard. « Harriman, vous avez vu le Colonel Carter récemment ? »

-« Elle a quitté la base il y a quelques minutes à peine Monsieur, » répondit le sergent.

-« Quoi ?! » s'exclama le militaire en regardant sa montre. « Mais il est beaucoup trop tôt ! Il n'est que dix-sept-heures ! »

-« Je vous rappelle qu'elle est en vacances depuis… Mon Général ! Vous allez où ? » s'exclama Harriman en voyant Jack partir en courant vers la sortie. « Mais Monsieur ! Et la base ! »

-« Vous avez les reines Harriman ! Et vous avez intérêt à ce qu'elle aille bien ! »

Jack courut comme un fou dans les couloirs pour atteindre la surface et partit à bord de son tout terrain en quatrième vitesse. Cependant, au lieu de prendre la route principale, il bifurqua dans la forêt et prit une succession de chemin de terre pour ressortir juste après la zone où se situait l'accident. Il sourit, confiant et conscient qu'il avait gagné quelques précieuses minutes dans la course folle. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de sa voiture qui indiquait déjà dix-sept heures cinquante-huit, le militaire sortit en trombe de sa voiture, laissant les clés sur le contact et partit en courant vers son destin. Cependant, son cœur se déchira lorsqu'il entendit les cloches de l'église du quartier annoncer dix-huit heures au moment même où il poussait la porte de la supérette et découvrait la jeune femme pointer son arme dans le dos de la femme qu'il aimait.

-« Sam ! » hurla-t-il en accélérant encore l'allure.

Malheureusement, Jack plaqua la braqueuse après avoir entendu le coup de feu partir. Il ferma les yeux un instant après avoir assommé la jeune femme sous lui avant de relever timidement des yeux embués de larmes vers Sam pour découvrir une flaque de sang qui s'élargissait autour d'elle.

-« Oh non… Sam… » soupira le militaire en s'approchant pour le découvrir luttant pour rester en vie.

Jack prit alors la jeune femme dans ses bras et comprima comme il put sa plaie.

-« Je t'en prie, reste avec moi Sam… Je t'aime, il faut te battre… » murmura l'homme en la couvant du regard. « Non, ne parle pas. Garde tes forces, les secours vont arriver… »

-« Jack… Je t'ai… » souffla la militaire avant que la vie ne quitte son corps.

-« Non… Non, Sam ! » s'effondra Jack en pleurs. « Je te sauverai Sam, je te sauverai je t'en fais la promesse… »

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	6. Un bonheur possible ?

**Chapitre 6 : Un bonheur possible ?**

Près de quatre heures plus tard, après avoir fait disposer du corps de celle qu'il aime et qu'il veut sauver coute que coute et avoir donné sa déposition aux policiers, Jack se retrouvait à nouveau devant la machine.

-« Bon Jack ! » s'apostropha lui-même le militaire. « Maintenant concentre-toi ! Il faut vraiment que tu la sauves car, si tu as bien compris ce qu'elle voulait te dire, elle t'aime autant que toi tu l'aimes ! Il en va de votre avenir à tous les deux et de votre bonheur ensemble ! Alors réfléchis à un plan et vite ! »

De nouveau il sortit le bloc de papier et un stylo et, au lieu d'y dresser la liste chronologique comme la « veille », il s'attela à imaginer la trame d'un plan afin de parvenir enfin à sauver Sam.

-« Bon, je crois que j'ai ce qu'on peut appeler une idée. Il ne me reste plus qu'à la mettre en marche. A toi de jouer ma belle, » annonça Jack en soufflant un bon coup avant de pousser le commutateur pendant quinze secondes.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans la même pièce, debout, et regardait Sam quitter la pièce avec les joues rougissantes.

-« Eh bien puisque vous connaissez l'essentiel Monsieur, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi dès maintenant. Bonne fin de journée Monsieur. »

-« Carter ? »

-« Oui Monsieur, » s'étonna Sam en s'arrêtant et se retournant pour lui faire face. « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

-« Soyez rassurée. Je vous promets que je rangerai tout à sa place mais… »

Jack ferma les yeux un instant et inspira un bon coup, nerveux et les mains moites.

-« Oui ? »

-« Accepteriez-vous de déjeuner avec moi ? »

-« Avec plaisir, » répondit sincèrement la militaire en lui faisant un immense sourire. « Je vous retrouve au mess à treize heures ? »

-« En fait, je vous propose de rentrer dès maintenant, de vous reposer un peu et je viendrai vous retrouver à votre domicile avec le repas. Enfin… Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr… »

-« Euh… Non, pas du tout. Avec plaisir, » fit Sam un peu surprise. « A tout à l'heure alors. »

-« Prenez soin de vous Sam. »

A peine la jeune femme avait-elle disparu de son champ de vision que Jack s'empressait de ranger la machine dans le coffre-fort.

-« Toi, j'espère bien ne plus avoir à te ressortir avant le retour de vacances de ma belle ! »

Il referma le coffre-fort puis sortit et, après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, le militaire se dirigea vers son bureau où il s'enferma à nouveau.

-« Maintenant, à toi de jouer Jack ! » lança-t-il en décrochant le téléphone rouge.

_-« Présidence des Etats-Unis, bureau ovale bonjour. Jackie à votre service. »_

-« Bonjour Jackie. Ici le Général O'Neill, base de Cheyenne Mountain. Je souhaiterai parler au Président de toute urgence s'il vous plait. »

_-« Un instant, je vous le passe. Bonne journée Général. »_

-« Bonne journée à vous aussi Jackie. »

_-« O'Neill bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda quelques minutes plsu tard la voix bien connue du président._

-« Monsieur, vous vous souvenez de la conversation que nous avons eu il y a déjà deux mois au sujet de la loi de non-fraternisation ? »

_-« En effet mais permettez-moi je vous rappeler que je vous avais demandé de la patience ? »_

-« Non Monsieur mais la donne a changé de mon côté Monsieur. Je… Je suis prêt à vous présenter sur le champ ma démission s'il le faut. »

_-« Voilà qui s'appelle du chantage, » répondit l'homme mécontent de l'attitude de son Général._

-« Je… Monsieur, il faut que vous compreniez. C'est derniers jours, j'ai expérimenté la plus terrible des expériences personnelles. Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de supporter la vie si ce cauchemar se réalisait… Nous sommes certes des soldats mais nous sommes avant tout des hommes… » dit tristement Jack en contenant tant bien que mal son émotion grandissante.

_-« Vous m'inquiétez Jack. Je ne vous ai jamais vu ainsi… Pourriez-vous m'expliquer s'il vous plait ? » demanda le président intrigué._

-« Je viens de découvrir ce que je ressentirai si la femme dont je suis follement amoureux depuis des années malgré les circonstances venait à mourir brutalement… »

_-« Comment ça ? »_

-« Monsieur, si Carter n'avait pas réussi à comprendre le fonctionnement de la machine qu'elle et son équipe ont ramené dernièrement, elle serait déjà morte. Vous allez me prendre pour un fou mais ceci est ma troisième tentative pour la sauver et… »

Jack s'interrompit pour prendre une profonde inspiration, luttant pour empêcher ses larmes de couler et faire descendre la boule coincée dans sa gorge.

_-« Et ? »_

-« Je l'ai déjà serrée dans mes bras à trois reprises alors qu'elle était sans vie et j'ai compris que, sans elle, je n'y arriverai pas Monsieur. Mon cœur est déjà amputé d'une partie vitale depuis la mort de mon fils Charlie. Si je perds aussi Sam, je n'y arriverai pas… »

Le silence se fit sur la ligne et, pendant un instant, Jack crut que tout était fichu quand soudain…

_-« Général, Hammond m'avait prévenu voilà des années que ce jour arriverait et que vous et le Major Carter à l'époque éprouviez l'un pour l'autre de tendres sentiments. Je ne comprends qu'aujourd'hui la profondeur de votre souffrance. Vous n'aurez pas à démissionner Général, je vous faxe une dérogation officielle signée dans l'heure qui suit. »_

-« Merci Monsieur le Président ! » répondit Jack le cœur soulagé d'un grand poids avant de tenter un peu plus sa chance. « Mais… Je peux vous demander une autre faveur ? »

_-« Dites toujours, » fit le président sans parvenir à cacher son sourire._

-« Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait m'accorder des congés exceptionnels de trois semaines, congés commençant ce jour… »

_-« Laissez-nous deviner. Le Colonel Carter est en vacances également et vous vous sentez… Comment dirai-je… En veine ? »_

-« Euh… » dit le militaire en se raclant la gorge. « On va dire ça Monsieur… Enfin si je parviens enfin à la sauver… »

_-« Et qu'en est-il des missions courantes ? »_

-« Aucunes équipes de sortis et aucune mission de programmée avant lundi Monsieur. »

_-« Alors je vous les accorde O'Neill. Confiez la base à Harriman en attendant l'arrivée dès demain de Hammond pour effectuer votre remplacement. Et soyez heureux ! »_

-« A vos ordres Monsieur le Président ! » répondit joyeusement Jack avant de raccrocher.

A la hâte et le cœur joyeux, le militaire attrapa sa veste et jeta un dernier regard à son bureau avant de rejoindre Harriman dans la salle des commandes. Là il lui fit rapidement part de ses ordres avant de quitter la base. Il passa rapidement chez lui et prit une douche. Puis il ouvrit en grand son armoire et chercha ce qu'il pouvait bien enfiler. Après de multiples hésitations, il arrêta son choix sur un jean noir, un t-shirt blanc et sa veste de cuir noir. Il savait que la jeune femme appréciait le voir dans cette tenue… Il attrapa ses clés, son téléphone et rejoignit rapidement sa voiture.

-« Maintenant Jack, tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur ! » se dit-il à voix haute derrière son volant en se regardant dans le rétroviseur avant de démarrer la voiture.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se garait devant la maison de Sam après être passé chercher leur repas chez le traiteur préféré de la jeune femme. Nerveux et conscient de l'enjeu de ce déjeuner, il souffla un bon coup pour tenter de se détendre avant de descendre de voiture pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée de son amie. Il ne put empêcher son sourire d'illuminer son visage quand cette dernière avança à sa rencontre sur le perron. Sam avait revêtue une magnifique robe blanche dont le tissu se croisait sur sa poitrine et avait jeté sur ses épaules un fin gilet de la même couleur que ses yeux.

-« Je suis en retard ? » demanda Jack.

-« Non Monsieur. C'est juste que je vous ai vu arriver et que je me suis dit que j'allais vous aider… » rougit légèrement Sam.

-« Vous savez Sam, ce ne sont que deux sacs et ils ne sont même pas lourds. Mais s'il vous plait, nous ne sommes pas en service et encore moins à la base alors oublions nos grades et les codes militaires voulez-vous ? »

-« Avec plaisir Jack, » sourit la jeune femme.

Les deux amis rentrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où le militaire déballa ses achats, rangeant le dessert dans le frigo afin qu'il ne se gâte pas. Sam l'observa avec un fin sourire se mouvoir dans sa maison et cela lui semblait presque naturel, comme si cela pouvait devenir une habitude.

-« Arrête de rêver Sam, » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en chassant bien vite cette pensée.

-« Vous disiez quelque chose Sam ? »

-« Non, non. En fait, je me posais une question… » répondit la militaire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Dites-moi ? »

-« Je… Pourquoi ce déjeuner Jack ? Et surtout… Pourquoi chez moi ? Comme ça ?... Je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu perdue… »

-« Allons déjeuner, je vais tout vous expliquer, » répondit l'homme mystérieusement.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	7. Un rêve devenu réalité

_**Attention !**** Ce chapitre est classé NC-17 ou M ! ****Il pourrait choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un rêve devenu réalité**

Le couple partagea un délicieux repas autour de la table de la salle à manger que la militaire avait préparé avant l'arrivée de l'homme en discutant de tout et de rien comme ils savaient si bien le faire. Cependant Sam remarqua bien vite la nervosité croissante de son compagnon ce qui la rendait elle-même nerveuse. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à ses questions, remettant à plusieurs reprises à plus tard. Après avoir tranquillement débarrassé la table et fait la vaisselle, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux assis dans le canapé, un café à la main.

-« Ne devez-vous pas retourner à la base Jack ? » demanda tristement Sam.

-« En fait, non. J'ai appelé le Président un peu plus tôt dans la journée car j'avais une chose très importante à lui demander. Du coup, quand il a accédé à ma requête, j'en ai profité pour pousser mon avantage un peu plus loin... »

-« C'est à dire ? Vous m'intriguez Jack… »

-« En premier, j'aimerai vous poser une question Sam... Je sais que je peux vous paraître décousu dans mes propos mais c'est important pour moi... »

-« Je vous écoute. »

-« Vous vous souvenez, il y a de cela bientôt quatre années, nous avons dû avouer devant quelques personnes les sentiments profonds qui nous unissaient, » dit le militaire en plongeant courageusement son regard brun dans celui bleu de la jeune femme qui acquiesça doucement. « J'aimerai savoir si... S'ils sont toujours aussi présents pour vous. »

-« Je... Non Jack, ils sont encore plus profonds mais nous n'avons pas le droit... Il ne faut pas... Je ne veux pas briser votre carrière. »

-« Et si je vous disais que je suis prêt à démissionner s'il le fallait ? Je vous aime Sam et je n'en peux plus de n'être qu'un collègue et ami pour vous... Chaque jour est un peu plus douloureux… »

-« Oh Jack ! Je... Nous... » bégaya Sam en fuyant soudain son regard. « Moi aussi j'en souffre mais... »

-« Sam, regardez-moi... S'il vous plaît... Lorsque j'ai appelé le Président tout à l'heure, je lui ai posé un ultimatum. »

-« Un ultimatum ? Mais Jack ! Vous êtes fou ! Vous n'êtes pas en vacances, il vous a mis à pied, c'est ça ? » demanda Sam inquiète en posant instinctivement une main sur sa joue rugueuse.

-« Ne vous en faites pas Sam, je ne suis pas mis à pied. Je suis vraiment en vacances. Il me les a accordées parce que je lui ai dit que, maintenant qu'il venait de nous accorder à vous et moi cette dérogation tant espérée, je voulais profiter de la femme que j'aime du fond de mon cœur… Qu'en dites-vous ? »

-« Oh Jack ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en se jetant dans ses bras. « Moi aussi je vous aime de tout mon cœur ! »

Le militaire serra la jeune femme un long moment dans le creux de ses bras avant de s'écarter légèrement d'elle pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Tout deux se sourirent avec beaucoup de tendresse avant que Jack ne se penche doucement vers Sam. Cette dernière ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres par anticipation et, lorsque leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin, ce fut un baiser d'une grande tendresse et empli d'amour. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle plusieurs minutes plus tard, un immense sourire étirait leurs visages et leurs yeux brillaient de milles feux.

-« Oh je t'aime Sam… Si seulement tu savais à quel point… »

-« Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée puisque tu as été jusqu'à mettre ta carrière en péril pour moi… Oh Jack, tu aurais pu tout perdre ! »

-« Non puisque j'aurais eu une chance d'être enfin heureux. »

Jack se pencha à nouveau pour capturer les lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'abandonna avec passion dans ses bras, tous deux savourant le bonheur d'être ensemble. Mais bien vite, les baisers ne leur suffirent plus et leurs mains s'aventurèrent sur le corps de l'autre, à la recherche d'un contact direct. Après avoir fait tomber le gilet des épaules de Sam, Jack laissa une main sur son dos découvert pendant que l'autre se glissait sous les pans de sa robe afin de caresser ses cuisses voluptueuses. Ces démonstrations d'affection arrachèrent un gémissement de plaisir à la jeune femme dont les mains n'étaient pas en reste. En effet, elles avaient pris possession du torse de celui qui était désormais son homme, relevant de plus en plus ton t-shirt blanc.

-« Jack… » gémit à nouveau Sam en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en profitant pour faire passer la pièce de tissu qui la gênait par-dessus la tête du militaire. « J'ai… J'ai besoin de plus… »

-« Avec plaisir mon Amour, » sourit le principal intéressé alors qu'elle se lovait étroitement contre lui. « Accroche-toi. »

La militaire obéit et, alors qu'elle déposait une multitude de baisers humides et sensuels le long du cou de Jack, ce dernier l'enveloppa de ses bras, prit fermement ses fesses dans ses mains et d'un mouvement se leva, la jeune femme dans ses bras. Dans cette position, leurs centres des plaisirs se frôlaient et s'effleuraient, accentuant encore leur désir. Avec un sourire coquin, Sam accentua légèrement la friction entre leurs deux corps déclenchant en elle une envolée de papillons dans son bas ventre.

-« Sam… » grogna Jack en fermant ses yeux, tentant de maitriser son besoin de la sentir sous lui. « Chambre ? »

-« Au fond… A gauche, » répondit la jeune femme aussi impatiente que lui entre deux baisers.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à destination et Jack jeta littéralement la jeune femme sur son lit ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Sam redevint cependant très rapidement sérieuse quand elle croisa le regard de braises de son homme alors qu'il grimpait sur le lit pour la rejoindre.

-« Si tu savais comme tu es belle… » murmura-t-il en lui caressant amoureusement la joue.

-« Tu parles trop Chéri… » répondit Sam mutine en glissant ses mains sous la ceinture du jean de Jack et empoignant ses fesses avec force pour le ramener vers elle.

-« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? » sourit le militaire en arquant un sourcil. « Mais je peux y remédier s'il n'y a que ça… »

Il fondit alors sur ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé tout en s'attaquant à relever sa robe, caressant au passage ses cuisses puis son ventre plat et enfin ses seins ronds. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Jack en profita pour faire passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête avant de la jeter derrière lui. Il se redressa un instant pour l'observer avec tendresse avant de déposer un baiser sur son sein droit encore recouvert de la fine dentelle de son soutien-gorge blanc. Puis, à l'aide de ses dents, il s'attela à baisser la fine pièce de tissu jusqu'à ce que le téton tendu de la jeune femme n'apparaisse telle une invitation. Et Jack n'y résista pas, il le captura et se mit au devoir de lui prodiguer tous les soins nécessaires. Se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de crier son plaisir, Sam se tendit, enfonçant sa tête dans les oreillers et agrippant les draps dans le creux de ses poings.

-« Jack ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de gémir faisant sourire son homme. « Oh mon Dieu ! »

Le militaire continua ses caresses et en profita pour dépouiller sa femme de ses derniers atouts alors qu'elle s'attaquait doucement mais sûrement à la ceinture de Jack, retirant un à un les boutons de son jean. Une fois satisfaite du résultat, elle glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Jack et fit descendre d'un mouvement fluide jean et caleçon le long des jambes fuselé du militaire. Quand elle ne put plus les atteindre, elle relava ses jambes et finit le travail à l'aide de ses pieds faisant tomber les vêtements sur le sol. Caressant les liés et les déliés du dos de son homme, Sam fit glisser ses mains sur ses fesses musclés puis ses hanches avant d'enfin atteindre l'objet de sa quête, son sexe gorgé de plaisir.

-« Sam ! » grogna le militaire en tentant de se maitriser.

-« Fais-moi l'amour Jack… Ca fait des années que je suis prête pour toi… »

Alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien, Jack se positionna à l'entrée de Sam et glissa d'une seule poussée au fond de la jeune femme, arrachant à cette dernière une première vague de plaisir. Se concentrant pour tenir encore un peu malgré les contractions qui refermaient la moiteur de sa femme autour de lui, Jack attendit qu'elle reprenne pied avant de commencer à se mouvoir. D'abord lente, leur danse s'accéléra progressivement jusqu'à atteindre l'extase, ensemble. Le militaire déposa son front sur celui de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux un instant, laissant à leurs souffles et leurs battements de cœur erratiques le temps de s'apaiser.

-« Oh Jack… C'était… C'était merveilleux ! »

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi mon Amour, » sourit le principal intéressé avant de sortir de sa femme pour s'allonger à ses côtés sur le matelas.

Aussitôt la jeune femme vint se blottir contre lui, entremêlant leurs jambes et passant un bras possessif sur son torse. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et, alors qu'elle croyait qu'il s'était endormi, Sam entendit sa voix vibrer.

-« Sam ? »

-« Humm ? »

-« Accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ? »

-« Je… » hésita la militaire avant de soudain s'exclamer. « Oh Jack ! Oui ! Oui, oui, oui ! »

-« Bien, » répondit Jack en sortant de ses bras pour atteindre le pied du lit.

-« Que fais-tu ? »

-« Je te donne ta bague de fiançailles, » annonça le militaire en lui refaisant face, un écrin de velours noir dans la main qu'il venait de sortir de la poche de son jean. « Si elle ne te plait pas, nous pouvons toujours la changer mais... Quand je l'ai vu dans la vitrine du bijoutier il y a de cela deux ans, elle m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi… »

-« Oh Jack ! Elle est juste magnifique mon Chéri ! Dépêche-toi de me la glisser au doigt ! » sourit Sam, émue aux larmes en lui tendant sa main.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et le jeune couple reprit sa position initiale dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Epuisés, ils finirent par s'endormir un magnifique sourire aux lèvres et ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que Jack se réveilla. Immédiatement, il eut l'intuition que quelque chose clochait. Il se redressa et se découvrit seul dans le lit.

-« Sam ? »

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	8. Désespoir

**Chapitre 8 : Désespoir**

-« Sam ? Tu es où mon Amour ? » appela Jack de plus en plus inquiet en n'obtenant pas de réponse de sa femme. « Mon Dieu, faites qu'elle ne soit pas sortie… »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une note sur l'oreiller que la jeune femme avait abandonné. Il s'en saisit fébrilement et son cœur manqua à un battement. En effet, sur le papier, Sam avait écrit :

_« Mon Chéri, Je suis sortie afin de pouvoir te nourrir à ton réveil. Fais comme chez toi et n'oublie pas que je t'aime. Ta Sam »_

Immédiatement après avoir lu le message de sa moitié, le militaire se tourna vers la table de nuit et pâlit en voyant l'heure sur le radioréveil : il était dix-sept heures cinquante-cinq…

-« Oh non Sam… Pas ça… Pas maintenant… Pitié… » murmura Jack en se levant brusquement.

L'homme attrapa son jean et l'enfila en quatrième vitesse, faisant fis de son caleçon pour gagner du temps et courut dans la maison en appelant la jeune femme. Il vérifia rapidement dans toutes les pièces avant de se rendre compte que sa voiture n'était plus garée dans l'allée. Ni une ni deux, il attrapa ses clés et fonça en direction de son 4x4. Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues et, faisant fi des limitations de vitesse et de quelques feux rouges, il prit le chemin de la supérette la boule au ventre.

-« Allez ! Mais bouge ton cul Papi ! » s'énerva-t-il après un véhicule qui le gênait devant.

Il actionna à plusieurs reprises son klaxon avant de déboiter brusquement pour le doubler. C'est alors qu'un policier qui était à l'interception remarqua son manège et le prit en chasse toutes sirènes hurlantes.

-« Et merde ! Manquait plus que ça ! » jura Jack. « Alors toi mon gars, tu peux toujours courir pour que je m'arrête ! J'ai ma femme à sauver et, avec un peu de chance, tu pourras être utile pour arrêter ces connards ! »

Le militaire tourna brusquement sur le parking de la supérette et arrêta la voiture dont il sortit rapidement pour se figer.

-« Non… Non… Pas ça… » marmonna-t-il alors que retentissait un coup de feu.

-« Monsieur ! » appela le policier en sortant à son tour de son véhicule.

Mais Jack ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea, comme dans un état second, vers la supérette d'où sortait une jeune femme, le visage recouvert d'une capuche. Instinctivement, le militaire lui donna un violent coup de poing au visage, l'assommant au passage, et pénétra le cœur en pièce à l'intérieur de la boutique pour découvrir le corps sans vie de Sam.

-« Non… Mon Amour, non… Pas encore… » chancela le militaire, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage alors qu'il s'effondrait aux côtés de sa fiancée.

Avec une grande douceur et beaucoup de tendresse, Jack prit le corps de Sam dans ses bras et le serra contre son cœur, enfouissant une dernière fois son visage dans les cheveux de l'être aimé.

-« Je n'avais pas besoin de nourriture mon Amour, juste de toi… »

N'écoutant que sa tristesse, le militaire berça Sam encore et encore, ne faisant même pas attention aux larmes qui inondaient son visage. Le policier qui le suivait resta un instant figé sur le seuil de la supérette avant de ressortir pour menotter la jeune fille au sol qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance puis il appela les renforts. Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la supérette, un jeune garçon sortit de derrière le comptoir les larmes aux yeux et s'approcha de Jack et de Sam.

-« Monsieur, il faut lui faire un point de compression. Elle aura mal Madame Sam mais ensuite elle ira mieux… Comme Tammy… » expliqua Peter avant de se mettre à secouer l'épaule de Jack devant son manque de réaction. « Monsieur ! Faut l'aider ! »

-« Oh Bonhomme… Il est trop tard pour elle malheureusement… »

-« Mais… Madame Sam, elle m'a sauvé et elle a sauvé Tammy la caissière, » sanglota l'adolescent. « Sans… Sans elle, on… On serait mort… Je veux pas qu'elle soit morte moi… Je veux pas… »

Jack déposa délicatement le corps de la jeune femme au sol et se tourna vers le garçon avec un sourire triste.

-« Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'elle soit morte mais, malheureusement, c'est la vie… »

-« Tu la connaissais toi ? »

-« On travaillait ensemble depuis huit ans et nous étions fiancés… Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. »

-« T'es militaire aussi ? Alors tu sais où est sa famille ? Je voudrais leur dire à tous comment elle était trop bien Madame Sam…, » poursuivit l'adolescent.

-« Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis d'avoir ton témoignage. Tout comme il me touche, il les touchera. Mais comment tu t'appelles bonhomme ? » demanda Jack ne souhaitant pas faire peur à l'enfant.

-« Peter Monsieur. Et j'ai aidé Madame Sam en faisant diversion comme elle m'avait demandé. Mais j'ai pas vu l'autre personne… Je suis tellement désolé… » murmura l'adolescent en regardant le sol.

-« Je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux mon Grand mais des fois on ne peut rien faire… Viens par là, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, » offrit Jack en ouvrant ses bras.

L'adolescent se blottit alors dans ses bras et laissa libre cours à ses larmes et à sa tristesse.

-« Et Tammy, qui est-ce qui s'occupe d'elle ? » hoqueta Peter.

Jack releva son regard et vit que l'officier de police qui l'avait poursuivi s'occupait de la jeune caissière.

-« Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle est entre de bonnes mains. On s'occupe d'elle. Au fait, moi c'est Jack. Tu veux que je prévienne tes parents ? »

-« Je vis en foyer Monsieur Jack. Mes parents sont morts il y a six ans dans un accident de voiture. Et je suis sûr que Madame Bin ne s'est même pas aperçue de mon absence… »

-« Que veux-tu dire par là Peter ? » demanda le militaire à la recherche d'informations supplémentaires sur la vie du jeune adolescent.

-« Madame Bin, elle prend des orphelins pour l'argent qu'ils lui rapportent. Elle se fiche de nous complètement. Il y a trois semaines, Jane n'est pas rentrée un soir et elle a juste dit que ça lui faisait une bouche de moins à nourrir… Jane elle avait seize ans et la police est venue nous dire qu'elle avait été agressée. Mais Madame Bin l'a renvoyée à l'orphelinat. »

-« Dis-moi Peter, est-ce que tu es heureux ? »

-« Oui… » répondit l'adolescent sans regarder Jack dans les yeux ni vraiment paraitre convaincu.

-« Tu sais, tu peux me dire la vérité. Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi… »

-« Je préférai quand j'étais avec Papa et Maman mais ils sont morts… Comme Madame Sam… Je les verrai plus jamais… »

-« Monsieur, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je pense qu'il serai mieux pour vous et le petit de sortir de la supérette… »

-« Je… Vous prenez soin d'elle hein ? » demanda Jack en essayant d'avaler la boule dans sa gorge alors qu'il faisait courir ses doigts le long de la joue à jamais froide de celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

-« Je vous en fais la promesse Monsieur. Maintenant, prenez votre garçon et rentrez chez vous. Nous reviendrons vers vous lorsque nous pourrons vous rendre le corps de votre compagne. »

-« Merci. Vous pourrez me joindre à la base de Cheyenne Mountain. »

-« Très bien Monsieur. Prenez soin de vous. »

-« Allez, viens Peter, je vais te raccompagner et ensuite je rentrerai à la base pour prévenir le frère de Sam. Si tu veux, je viendrais te chercher pour l'enterrement ? »

-« Je veux bien s'il te plait Monsieur. »

-« Aucun problème fiston. Allez viens, suis-moi, je te ramène chez cette Madame Bin. »

Après avoir donné ses coordonnées à l'inspecteur chargé de l'affaire, Jack fit monter Peter en voiture et prit la route en direction de l'adresse que l'adolescent lui avait donnée. Pendant tout le trajet, il l'observa du coin de l'œil et vit que, plus ils approchaient de leur destination, plus l'adolescent était tendu. Il se gara le long de la route devant la maison et posa une main sur l'épaule de Peter.

-« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

-« Non Monsieur Jack. Je… Il ne vaut mieux pas je pense… »

-« Peter, si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'appelles. D'accord ? »

-« Promis Monsieur Jack et merci, » dit Peter en sortant du 4x4avec un sourire triste. « Au revoir. »

-« A bientôt fiston, » sourit le militaire en le regardant rejoindre la maison et pensant à son propre fils.

C'est alors que Jack vit une femme sortir de la maison et s'approcher de l'adolescent pour le prendre par l'oreille et le ramener manu militari en direction de la porte d'entrée. Le militaire n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de voir aussi se dépêcha-t-il de prendre la route de la base pour tenter d'enfin sauver la vie de Sam mais aussi de changer la vie et surtout l'avenir de ce jeune adolescent qui l'avait plus que touché. Après une petite demi-heure de conduite et de réflexion, Jack arriva à la base de Cheyenne Montain. Il se gara et sortit de son véhicule, remarquant seulement maintenant la tenue dans laquelle il se trouvait. En effet, il était toujours torse nu et sa peau était marquée par le sang séché de la femme qu'il aimait et qui venait, encore une fois, de perdre la vie.

-« Vais-je réussir à la sauver un jour et être heureux ?... » souffla Jack en ouvrant son coffre.

Il attrapa son sac de sport qui y trainait et en sortit une veste de jogging qu'il enfila à la hâte, masquant ainsi le terrible secret de la mort de Sam aux yeux des autres. Cependant, le garde n'avait rien manqué de son arrivée et fronça les sourcils lorsque son supérieur s'avança pour pénétrer dans les locaux.

-« Général ? Je croyais que vous étiez en congés… »

-« Je le suis Thompson mais j'ai oublié quelque chose dans le laboratoire du Colonel Carter. »

-« Dans le laboratoire Monsieur ? »

-« Oui dans le labo de Carter ! J'ai aidé le Colonel à ranger un peu plus tôt dans la journée et j'ai… Euh… Oublié ma montre ! »

-« Et votre chemise aussi visiblement, » marmonna le militaire en laissant passer son supérieur qui disparut dans l'ascenseur. « Le laboratoire… On aura tout vu… »


	9. Retrouver ses bras

**Chapitre 9 : Retrouver ses bras**

Arrivé dans le laboratoire de Sam et face à la machine, Jack se retrouva confronté à un dilemme. En effet, il ne voulait pas remonter trop en arrière pour ne pas avoir l'impression de « voler » leur première fois à sa femme mais il devait faire très attention à ne pas remonter trop peu pour vraiment et définitivement la sauver. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il essaya de rassembler l'ensemble de ses souvenirs et surtout de se souvenir de l'heure à laquelle les évènements se sont passés. Il resta un long moment dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le sentiment d'avoir trouvé la meilleure des solutions.

-« C'est maintenant ou jamais, » souffla Jack en se levant avant d'appuyer avec détermination sur le commutateur de la machine.

Il relâcha assez rapidement la pression et, alors qu'il ouvrait doucement les yeux une fois la violente lumière dissipée, il sut qu'il était là où il voulait. En effet, le corps nu et chaud de Sam était blotti contre le sien alors qu'un drap les recouvrait. Il regarda avec amour la jeune femme alors que ses yeux tombaient de fatigue mais il savait qu'il devait lutter contre le sommeil. Un éclat de soleil sur le diamant que la jeune femme portait à l'annulaire gauche lui confirma qu'il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Jack tenta de sortir du lit sans bruit et sans la réveiller mais c'était sans compter sur le côté possessif de Sam qui se raccrocha à lui en grognant.

-« Humm… Reste au lit… » marmonna la jeune femme en se repositionnant contre lui.

-« Mon Amour… Bien que j'adore t'avoir dans le creux de mes bras et que je rêverai de dormir un peu, il faut que j'empêche un braquage qui va avoir lieu à la supérette de ton quartier, sur la 7e Rue… »

-« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils et se redressant pour plonger son regard dans celui de son fiancé. « Je ne comprends pas tout là… »

-« Je… » commença Jack avant de se redresser sur s'assoir contre la tête de lit. « Viens-là que je t'explique car je vais avoir besoin de tes bras… »

Devant son visage douloureux et triste, la jeune femme comprit qu'il avait dû vivre quelque chose de terrible aussi vint-elle se blottir au plus près de lui, sa tête dans le creux de son cou et sa main sur son cœur. Comprenant également qu'il s'ouvrirait, elle laissa le silence s'installer un instant. Jack en profita pour regarder l'heure sur le radioréveil. Il était presque seize heures.

-« Tu vois, si je ne parviens pas à changer le destin, dans un tout petit peu plus de deux heures, tu seras morte… »

-« Pardon ? »

-« C'est la quatrième fois que je remonte le temps pour tenter de te sauver des griffes de la faucheuse et jusqu'à présent je n'ai fait qu'échouer… »

-« Mais comment ? Et comment tu… »

-« Comment tu es morte ? Lors du braquage de la supérette juste à côté, sur la 7e rue. Tu es intervenue et as réussi à désarmer l'homme mais ce que tu ne savais pas c'est qu'il avait une complice à l'extérieur du magasin. Quand elle est rentrée, elle t'a tiré dans le dos et la balle s'est logée dans ton cœur… Quand… Quand je t'ai vu étendue sur le sol au milieu de cette marre de sang, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi… Je… C'était comme à la mort de mon fils… J'avais à nouveau failli à ma mission de protéger l'être que j'aimais… »

-« Ne dis pas ça Jack… Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour ton fils qui t'a désobéi et tu ne pouvais rien faire pour moi non plus, » tenta de le raisonner Sam.

-« Ah oui ? Je suis celui qui avait mal rangé son arme et je suis aussi celui qui t'a renvoyée chez toi ! »

-« Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir Chéri ! Même avec tout ton amour pour nous, tu ne peux pas être tout le temps derrière nous, à nous protéger. C'était le cas avec Charlie, c'est le cas avec moi et ce sera le cas avec nos enfants… »

-« Nos enfants ? »

-« À moins que tu n'en veuilles plus. Je... Je pourrais comprendre… »

-« Ne dis pas ça Sam. Je rêve de te voir porter nos enfants mais j'aimerai te parler d'un jeune garçon qui t'a aidé quand tu t'es retrouvée dans cette supérette. »

-« Dis-moi tout. Je sens que c'est important pour toi, autant que de me sauver… »

-« Tu as raison. Il s'appelle Peter et il doit avoir douze ou treize ans… Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui demander tiens. Ses parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture il y a quelques années et l'orphelinat l'a placé chez une mégère ! Elle ne pense qu'à l'argent visiblement et, quand j'ai reconduit Peter lors de la dernière boucle, il m'a demandé de rester dans la voiture pour lui éviter des ennuies mais... Oh Sam ! Il a peur d'elle ! Et en plus, cette bonne femme l'a attrapé par l'oreille pour le ramener, de force, à l'intérieur de la maison ! Je... Imagine si ça avait été mon fils à sa place... »

-« On va faire quelque chose pour ce jeune Peter qui t'a tant touché mais tu me dis qu'il était à la supérette ? »

-« Oui avec Tammy la caissière et toi. »

-« Alors il faut y aller et empêcher le braquage Jack. »

-« Mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs mon Amour. J'ai attendu bien trop longtemps de pouvoir t'aimer pour te perdre aujourd'hui... »

-« Peut-être mais tu en as bien profité en tout cas car, si moi je ne garde qu'un souvenir magique de notre première fois, tu as dû, toi, bien en profiter… » sourit affectueusement la militaire.

-« Non Sam, nous partageons les mêmes souvenirs toi et moi à ce sujet. Je ne voulais pas... Alors je ne suis remonté sur la dernière boucle que jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes. La seule différence entre nos souvenirs est le baiser que je t'ai volé quand Teal'c et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans la boucle temporelle il y a des années. »

-« Alors c'était pour ça ton sourire rêveur ce jour-là ?! » s'exclama Sam en se repoussant pour le dévisager. « Je l'savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ! Tu as intérêt à me raconter ! »

-« Tu veux tout savoir ? » demanda Jack avec un sourire en la voyant hocher la tête avec conviction. « Lors d'une boucle, je me suis pointée en civil dans la salle des commandes où tu travaillais et où Hammond se trouvait également. Je lui ai présenté ma démission et juste avant le retour en arrière, je t'ai prise dans mes bras et je t'ai embrassée passionnément. Baiser auquel je dois dire tu as répondu avec enthousiasme... »

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu avais déjà volé mon cœur depuis des années à l'époque... Mais je dois avouer que c'est frustrant de savoir que tu as un souvenir que je n'ai pas... »

-« Tu aurais préféré que je ne te le dise pas ? » demanda soudain Jack mal à l'aise.

-« Non... C'est aussi bien comme ça. Par contre, il serait temps qu'on revienne à nos moutons et qu'on sauve Tammy et Peter du guêpier dans lequel ils vont se retrouver, non ? »

-« Tu as raison. Il n'y a pas à dire, dans notre couple, c'est toi le p'tit génie ! »

-« Chéri ! Arrête de faire l'idiot et trouvons une solution pour ce jeune garçon ! »

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, le couple élabora un plan et, une fois satisfait, ils se décidèrent à quitter le lit.

-« Et si tu m'accompagnais pour la douche ? » proposa Jack avec un air coquin.

-« Jack ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! On a une mission à mener à bien ! »

-« Mais il nous reste une heure avant de devoir partir pour être en avance à la supérette, » répondit le militaire en la regardant avec un regard de chien battu en prenant sa main dans la sienne. « S'il te plait… »

-« Chéri… » sourit Sam en roulant des yeux sentant sa détermination faiblir.

-« S'il te plait… » continua Jack en l'attirant vers lui et vers la salle de bain de la jeune femme.

Sans un mot de plus, le militaire fit tomber la chemise dont la jeune femme s'était recouverte un peu plus tôt et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en découvrant son corps nu et désirable.

-« Humm… » apprécia-t-il avec un fin sourire.

-« Vous êtes trop habillé Monsieur O'Neill, beaucoup trop à mon goût, » fit Sam en attrapant les bords de son caleçon et le fit descendre brutalement. « Voilà qui est mieux mon Chéri. »

Le jeune couple se glissa doucement sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche et se rendit caresse pour caresse, baiser pour baiser, jusqu'à s'amener l'un l'autre aux portes du plaisir. Jack souleva alors Sam et la plaqua contre le mur froid de la douche pour glisser d'un seul mouvement fluide en elle. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre simultanément l'extase.

-« Oh Chéri… » souffla la militaire alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son cou. « Tiens-moi car je ne suis pas sûre que mes jambes me supporteront… »

Fier de lui, Jack obtempéra et laissa sa femme récupérer avant de se mettre à la laver avec tendresse. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sam lui prit le gel douche des mains et lui rendit la pareille, heureuse de pouvoir enfin assouvir ce besoin qu'elle avait depuis des années maintenant et sur lequel elle fantasmait dans le secret de sa salle de bain…

-« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça… » souffla la jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans celui de son fiancé. « Et je dois dire que c'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais… »

-« Mon Amour, si tu veux qu'on mette notre plan à exécution… »

-« Quoi ? Tu penses que je ferai mieux de m'abstenir de faire… Ca ? » fit-elle innocemment en se saisissant de son membre pour le laver doucement.

-« Sam… » grogna Jack en saisissant son poignet pour arrêter son mouvement.

-« Quoi ? » sourit la militaire.

-« Peter, Peter, Peter… » se mit à marmonner le militaire pour penser à autre chose que la main de sa fiancée sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie.

Sa réaction fit éclater de rire Sam qui se saisit du pommeau de bouche pour se rincer avant de sortir de la cabine de douche. Jack l'imita et le couple s'habilla rapidement avant de se diriger vers le 4x4 du militaire. Ils avaient une mission sauvetage à mener à bien.


	10. Un sauvetage réussi ?

**Chapitre 10 : Un sauvetage réussi ?**

Comme convenu, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la supérette, ils prirent un caddie et commencèrent à faire leurs courses comme n'importe quel couple. Vers dix-sept heures quarante, Jack repéra Peter qui pénétrait dans le magasin.

-« Tiens, regarde. C'est lui Peter… »

-« Je comprends mieux pourquoi il t'a tellement touché. Il ressemble aux quelques photos que j'ai pu voir de ton fils… »

-« Tu trouves ? »

-« Regarde-le Jack… »

-« Tu as raison, » sourit le militaire après avoir regardé attentivement l'adolescent et en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. « Tu crois que nos enfants seront aussi beau ? »

-« Je n'en doute pas. Tiens, regarde un peu dehors. Voilà deux jeunes gens qui ne paraissent pas très avenant. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« C'est eux, je les reconnais Sam. Je t'en prie, fais attention à toi… Je ne souffrirai pas de te voir à nouveau étendue dans une flaque de ton sang. »

-« Je te le promets mais Jack, c'est valable dans les deux sens… »

-« Je t'aime. »

Le militaire déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle et prit la direction de l'allée juste derrière l'entrée du magasin. C'est alors que la jeune femme remarqua Peter qui s'avançait vers la caisse, inconscient du danger qu'il courait. C'est alors que l'homme entra dans le magasin et s'avança droit vers la caissière.

-« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda poliment la jeune fille avec un sourire.

-« Ton fond de caisse connasse ! » répondit l'homme, menaçant, en sortant armé d'un fusil à canon scié de dessous sa veste. « Et dépêche, j'ai pas qu'ça à faire moi ! »

Tétanisée, la jeune fille se contenta de fixer de ses yeux terrifiées le canon de l'arme.

-« Allez, aboule le fric connasse ! Dépêche sinon j'te bute ! »

Malgré sa frayeur évidente et tremblante de la tête au pied, Tammy attrapa le sac en tissu que lui tendait le braqueur et se mit à la tâche de le remplir avec l'intégralité de sa caisse. De son côté, sachant que Jack se chargeait de l'homme afin de l'empêcher de tirer sur la jeune fille, Sam s'avança doucement en direction de l'adolescent qu'elle trouva à croupis derrière un rayon.

-« Hey… » souffla Sam doucement. « Je m'appelle Sam et je suis militaire. Mon fiancé pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour arrêter cet homme mais on va avoir besoin de ton aide. Tu es d'accord ? »

-« Oui, » répondit l'adolescent en hochant la tête. « Moi c'est Peter. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse Madame ? Et il est où votre fiancé ? »

-« Tu vois le monsieur en jean noir et t-shirt blanc ? C'est Jack et tu peux avoir toute confiance en lui. »

-« D'accord. »

-« Très bien. Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer. Avec Jack on croit avoir vu que le braqueur avait une complice dehors. Si on maitrise l'homme, la femme va vouloir récupérer le butin malgré tout. A ce moment-là, il faudrait que tu détournes l'attention de la complice du braqueur, » chuchota la jeune femme avant de poursuivre rapidement en voyant les grands yeux terrorisés de Peter. « Tu n'auras pas besoin de te montrer. Ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu fasses tomber et rouler une ou deux boîtes de conserve. Le bruit va détourner son attention et moi je pourrais intervenir avant qu'il n'arrive quoique ce soit à Jack. Tu as compris ? »

-« Oui mais j'ai peur… »

-« Je sais bonhomme mais c'est le seul moyen. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à la caissière, à Jack ou à toi… »

-« D'accord, je vais le faire. »

-« C'est bien, tu es très courageux. Viens, mettons-nous en place près de la porte d'entrée et tenons-nous prêts. Jack ne devrait pas tarder à passer à l'action et ensuite ce sera à nous de jouer. On est d'accord ? »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et suivit Sam en prenant comme elle des boites de conserve au passage. Dès qu'ils furent en position, la militaire attira l'attention de Jack puis se concentra et souffla un bon coup. Elle jeta sur sa gauche les deux boites qu'elle tenait en main et Jack passa à l'action juste au moment où le braqueur se retournait brusquement, surpris par le bruit. Jack lui tomba alors dessus et, après un corps à corps de quelques minutes, parvint à le désarmer, envoyant le fusil loin sous un rayonnage. Après un échange sportif, le militaire prit définitivement le dessus et, à l'aide d'une clé de bras, il maitrisa le braqueur en lui faisant perdre connaissance. Alors que le corps de l'homme reposait par terre, il attrapa la corde qui avait mis à sa ceinture et l'attacha solidement.

-« Tammy ? Vous êtes là ? Vous allez bien ? » s'inquiéta Jack en ne voyant plus la caissière.

-« Oui… » répondit une petite voix tremblante.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Etes-vous blessée ? »

-« Non, je… Ca va, je vais bien Monsieur. »

-« Parfait, restez cacher et appelez la police, d'accord ? »

-« Oui je le fais de suite… »

C'est alors que la porte d'entrée de la supérette émis un 'ding' caractéristique de l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans le commerce. Jack se retourna pour se retrouver face à une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années et Peter entra en action en jetant de toutes ses forces les boites de conserve au sol. La complice du braqueur fit volte face et, avant d'avoir pu sortir son révolver de dessous son pull, se retrouva nez à nez avec le poing de Sam qui vint se fracasser sur sa pommette. Cependant, la plus jeune des deux femmes n'entendait pas se laisser faire et commençait à jouer des poings et des pieds dans le but de blesser son adversaire pour récupérer son butin.

-« Alors toi ma vieille, tu vas pas comprendre ton malheur ! J'veux qu'une chose et c'est mon pognon ! C'est pas une blondasse qui va m'en empêcher ! »

Jack regardait l'échange entre les deux femmes, terrifié à l'idée que la plus jeune réussisse à sortir son arme et blesser mortellement Sam. Mais il se ressaisit lorsqu'il sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille.

-« J'ai peur pour Madame Sam… » fit la voix de Peter.

-« Moi aussi bonhomme mais j'ai aussi peur que, si j'interviens d'une quelconque manière, je la mette plus en danger qu'autre chose… »

C'est à ce moment-là que le combat tourna à l'avantage de la militaire et qu'en quelques mouvements bien pensés, cette dernière maitrisa son adversaire et l'assomma en lui donnant un violent coup sur le plexus.

-« Ca, pétasse, c'est pour avoir osé me tirer dans le dos ! » cracha Sam avant de prendre la corde que lui tendait Jack et de ligoter la toute jeune femme.

-« Waouh ! Comment t'es trop forte ! » s'exclama Peter en sortant des bras de son protecteur, rassuré maintenant que tout danger était écarté. « Tu crois que je pourrais être aussi fort que toi un jour ? »

-« Si tu t'entraines très fort, pourquoi pas, » sourit la jeune femme. « Et vous Tammy, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

-« J'ai connu mieux mais merci à vous deux pour votre aide… » sourit la jeune femme en sortant de sa cachette. « J'ai prévenu la police. Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. »

Alors que Jack surveillait les deux braqueurs, Sam entraina Tammy et Peter à l'extérieur de la supérette. La jeune caissière s'isola avec son téléphone pendant que l'adolescent rejoignait les bras réconfortants de la militaire. Surprise par le comportement du jeune garçon, Sam profita du moment pour lui poser quelques questions.

-« Tu veux que je prévienne tes parents afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas ? »

-« Je vis en foyer Madame Sam. Mes parents sont morts il y a six ans dans un accident de voiture. Et je suis sûr que Madame Bin ne s'est même pas aperçue de mon absence… »

-« Que veux-tu dire par là Peter ? » demanda la militaire cherchant confirmation des dires de son fiancé.

-« Madame Bin, elle prend des orphelins pour l'argent qu'ils lui rapportent. Elle se fiche de nous complètement. Il y a trois semaines, Jane n'est pas rentrée un soir et elle a juste dit que ça lui faisait une bouche de moins à nourrir… Jane elle avait seize ans et la police est venue nous dire qu'elle avait été agressée. Mais Madame Bin l'a renvoyée à l'orphelinat. »

Avant que Sam ne puisse poser la moindre question supplémentaire, deux voitures de police arrivèrent. Alors que l'équipage de la première se précipitait à l'intérieur de la supérette, le second se présenta devant la jeune femme et l'adolescent.

-« Excusez-moi Madame mais… Avez-vous été témoin de ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

-« Tammy, Peter, Jack mon fiancé qui est dans la supérette avec les braqueurs et moi-même nous trouvions à l'intérieur quand ils sont arrivés. »

-« Et Madame Sam et Monsieur Jack ils ont été trop fort ! Ils les ont maîtrisés et tout et tout ! » s'enthousiasma le jeune garçon. « Et moi j'ai même aidé en lançant des boites de conserve ! »

Les policiers regardèrent avec un sourire ironique Sam et Peter.

-« Laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis le Colonel Carter. Le Général O'Neill et moi-même étions venus faire quelques courses. »

Le visage des deux policiers perdirent de leur superbe et ils se regardèrent une seconde.

-« Dans ce cas, il va falloir que vous nous suiviez pour une déposition au poste. »

-« Bien sûr, » sourit Sam en voyant Jack sortir de la supérette. « Si vous voulez bien nous excusez, tu viens Peter ? »

Le jeune garçon glissa sa main dans celle tendue de la militaire et, avec elle, rejoignit le militaire. Ce dernier les prit tous les deux dans ses bras et les serra fort contre lui.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	11. Peter

**Chapitre 11 : Peter**

Près de cinq heures plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait sur la ville, Jack, Sam et Peter sortaient enfin du commissariat de police.

-« Je ne sais pas vous mais pff… Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient lent ! Une chose est sûre : ils n'ont pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre eux ! »

-« Chéri ! Calme-toi… »

-« Tu veux rire ? Quatre heures Sam ! Il leur a fallu quatre longues heures pour prendre trois minables dépositions ! Et si nous n'avions pas proposé de déposer Peter dans sa famille d'accueil, le pauvre serait encore assis le cul sur ces chaises plus qu'inconfortables ! Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai mal au… »

-« Jack O'Neill ! Laisse-moi te rappeler que nous avons une audience innocente avec nous ! »

-« Oh pardon… »

Peter explosa de rire et vint dans les bras de Sam.

-« Je suis peut-être innocent Madame Sam mais j'adore être avec vous… Vous êtes toujours comme ça ensemble ? »

-« Euh… » rougit la jeune femme. « Je ne sais pas… Je… »

Jack en profita pour les envelopper dans ses bras quelques minutes avant de prendre la direction de son 4x4 garé un peu plus loin.

-« Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout mais nous avons pour mission de te raccompagner chez toi. Tu me donnes ton adresse Bonhomme ? »

Le visage du jeune garçon se rembrunit et il baissa la tête avant de murmurer une adresse dans l'une des banlieues les plus mal famées de Colorado Springs. Alors qu'ils roulaient doucement, Sam se retourna pour faire face à Peter qui regardait tristement par la fenêtre. La jeune femme posa alors une main sur la cuisse de Jack et intima une légère pression.

-« Peter, je peux te poser une question ? »

-« Bien sûr Madame Sam, » répondit l'intéressé en plongeant son regard dans celui bienveillant de celle qui l'avait sauver.

-« Tout d'abord, je souhaiterai que tu nous appelles uniquement par nos prénoms, » sourit Sam. « Je ne comprends pas d'où te vient cette habitude… »

-« C'est Madame Bin qui nous y oblige… Si on ne le fait pas, elle nous ignore ou bien nous tape sur les doigts avec une tige de bois souple… »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama la militaire horrifiée en tentant de faire passer la boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge. « Dis-moi, es-tu heureux ? »

-« Je… Oui… » répondit timidement l'adolescent en fuyant le regard de Sam.

-« Peter, » intervint Jack qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange grâce à son rétroviseur. « Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger ou remonter quelconque information que tu accepteras de nous dévoiler à cette personne. Nous, ce qui nous intéresse c'est la vérité, ce que tu ressens… »

-« Madame Bin est… » commença le jeune garçon rassuré par les paroles du couple. « Elle ne pense qu'à l'argent, il n'y a que ça qui compte. Combien elle gagne à nous avoir chez elle et surtout combien elle dépense pour nous… Si nous faisons trop de vagues ou trop de bruit, elle nous renvoie à l'orphelinat pour prendre quelqu'un d'autre à la place. Un peu comme avec Jane… »

-« Et comment ça se passe à la maison ? Manges-tu à ta faim ? »

-« Les réserves et le frigo sont cadenacés. A table, elle nous sert une assiette et nous avons interdiction de nous resservir. Mais le plus pénible, c'est qu'elle nous rationne en fonction de si on a été sage selon elle dans la journée ou pas… Des fois, j'ai très faim lorsque je sors de table, alors je bois de l'eau pour me remplir l'estomac… »

-« Mais elle va te servir à diner quand tu vas rentrer ? » s'inquiéta Sam.

-« Euh… Non, » avoua le jeune garçon. « L'heure est passée. Si nous arrivons en retard, même de quelques minutes, nous n'avons pas à manger… »

-« Ok, alors quitte à être bien en retard, autant l'être complètement ! Le O'Malley est à deux pas, nous allons nous y arrêter pour diner ! »

-« Il ne faut pas pour moi vous savez… » fit Peter gêné.

-« Oh mais il ne le fait pas pour toi, » sourit la militaire. « Jack a tout le temps faim ! C'est un véritable ventre sur pattes ! »

-« Hey ! » s'offusqua le principal intéressé en se garant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés autour de la table habituelle de SG-1 avec un menu à la main. C'est alors que le patron du bar se présenta à eux pour prendre leur commande.

-« Alors Peter, qu'as-tu envie de manger ? »

-« Euh… Une tranche de jambon et des pâtes ? » répondit le jeune garçon mal à l'aise, n'étant pas retourné au restaurant depuis le décès de ses parents.

-« Tu veux rire ? Il y a rien qui te fait plus plaisir que le menu enfant ? » s'exclama Jack en posant sa carte. « Et d'ailleurs, as-tu seulement encore l'âge d'un tel menu ? »

-« J'ai douze ans Jack. »

-« Et bien voilà ! C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Le menu enfant c'est seulement jusque 11 ans ! Pas vrai Bob ? » intervint le militaire alors que le patron du bar hochait affirmativement la tête. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ferait envie ? »

Comme l'adolescent ne parvenait pas à se décider, Sam prit les devants.

-« Pour moi ce sera comme d'habitude. Une entrecôte saignante avec de la salade et quelques frites. Et je pense que Peter devrait aimer ce genre de menu mais avec beaucoup de frites et un peu de salade. Le tout avec un coca light et ce sera parfait ! »

-« Ah non ! Tu vas pas convertir le môme au coca light ! » s'exclama Jack.

-« Et tu veux qu'il boive quoi ? Une Duff ? Il a pas l'âge ! »

-« Euh… Vous croyez que c'est possible que je prenne un Orangina ? » demanda timidement le jeune garçon.

-« Mais bien sûr ! » sourit le militaire avant de passer sa propre commande, à savoir la même chose que Peter avec une Duff en boisson.

Ils passèrent tous les trois un agréable moment et en apprirent beaucoup sur l'adolescent. Mais, bien trop vite au goût de chacun, l'heure de ramener Peter chez lui arriva. Ils remontèrent en voiture et l'enfant ne desserra plus les dents jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient garés devant la maison.

-« Tu veux que nous t'accompagnons ? » proposa Jack en regardant vers la maison.

-« Je… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » répondit l'adolescent alors qu'il avait une boule au ventre.

-« Et moi, » dit Jack. « Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit or je n'ai aucune confiance en cette Madame Bin ! Allez viens ! »

Entre les deux militaires, l'adolescent avança timidement vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-« Non mais t'étais où encore sale petit morveux ! Comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! Et elles sont où les courses que tu devais me faire et mon pognon ? » cracha une femme sans âge en attrapant l'oreille de Peter pour l'obliger à rentrer dans la maison. « Tu vas voir comme je vais te corriger moi ! »

-« Vous n'allez rien faire du tout ! » intervint Jack en attrapant la main de la mégère pour lui faire lâcher prise. « Je vous interdis de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Peter ou à n'importe quel enfant de cette maison ! »

-« Jack… » tenta d'intervenir l'adolescent. « S'il vous plait, ne faites rien… Ce sera encore pire après… »

-« Raison de plus ! Va chercher toutes tes affaires Peter, nous te ramenons à la maison ! »

-« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je vais prévenir les flics moi ! C'est un acte d'enlèvement ! » se défendit Madame Bin alors que Peter se faufilait dans la maison, trop heureux d'obéir à son nouvel ami.

-« Mais allez-y ! Vous m'éviterez un coup de fil pour vous dénoncer ! Ce que Peter nous a dit vous met hors la loi et nous allons faire en sorte que votre agrément vous soit retiré ! »

-« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Et d'abord, le p'tit connard, il me doit cent dollar pour les courses qu'il a pas faite ! »

-« C'est même pas vrai ! » lança Peter en arrivant avec son sac. « Vous m'aviez donné vingt dollar et les voici ! Mais si vous voulez soutirer de l'argent à Jack et Sam, je peux leur montrer votre cahier de consignes… »

L'adolescent vint se blottir dans les bras de Sam qui lui prit son sac des mains et accompagnés de Jack ils retournèrent à la voiture sous le regard estomaqué de Madame Bin. Une fois en route pour chez Sam, Peter laissa libre cours à ses peurs.

-« Je vais devoir retourner à l'orphelinat demain ? »

-« Non. Ou du moins nous allons essayer de faire en sorte que non. Que dirais-tu de rester vivre avec nous ? Ce ne sera pas tous les jours rose car nous avons un travail très prenant mais moi, je peux rentrer tous les soirs s'il le faut et tu auras tous les jours suffisamment à manger… » proposa Jack.

-« Vraiment ? Vous… Vous voudriez m'adopter ? Mais je ne suis plus un bébé et les couples ils n'adoptent que les bébés… »

-« Pas nous, » sourit Sam avant de poursuivre ayant reçu l'accord de son fiancé.. « Tu vois, Jack a eu un fils qui est décédé dans un accident lorsqu'il avait ton âge et tu l'as touché, autant que moi… Alors nous serions heureux de pouvoir t'avoir à nos côtés et de t'aider à grandir. Enfin si tu es d'accord… »

-« Oui ! Oui, oui, oui ! » s'exclama le jeune garçon avec un sourire radieux. « Mais… Il faut faire quelque chose pour que Madame Bin ne fasse plus de mal aux autres… »

-« Nous allons le faire dès demain matin, » sourit Jack en se garant devant la maison du militaire. « Va chercher tes affaires mon Amour, je ramène ma nouvelle famille à la maison. »

Pendant que Sam s'exécutait tout sourire, Peter attira l'attention du militaire.

-« Tu crois que ça, ça aidera ? » demanda l'adolescent en lui tendant un cahier qu'il venait de sortir de son sac. « Il s'agit du cahier de consignes de Madame Bin… »

-« C'est parfait ! Mais il faudra que tu témoignes et Jane aussi peut-être. »

-« Dis… Jane, c'était comme une grande sœur pour moi… Tu… Tu crois qu'on pourrait l'aider aussi ? »

-« On va en discuter et voir ce que l'on peut faire. Voilà Sam. »

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Trois mois plus tard, Sam se trouvait avec Cassandra, Jane et Peter dans la chambre principale de la maison de Jack qui était devenue la sienne également trois mois plus tôt. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. En effet, depuis ce matin, l'adoption de Peter et Jane étaient officielle et il formait donc une famille aux yeux de tous même si, dans leur cœur, ils en étaient une depuis des semaines maintenant. Sam lissa sa magnifique robe blanche sur ses hanches et se mit sur le côté pour observer une nouvelle fois son reflet.

-« Arrête un peu Maman, » sourit Jane. « Tu es superbe et Papa va adorer ! »

-« Tu crois ? » demanda la jeune femme en poussant un énième soupir.

-« Arrête un peu Sam ! Tu es parfaite ! » soupira Cassandra ne sachant pas quoi faire pour faire entendre raison à la jeune femme. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? »

-« Je… Mon frère ne m'a pas rappelé, » répondit tristement la militaire en s'asseyant sur une chaise. « Il est la seule famille qu'il me reste avec sa femme et ses deux enfants et il m'ignore complètement… C'est mon mariage et il ne sera même pas là pour me conduire jusqu'à l'autel, jusqu'à Jack ! Et tout ça parce que j'ai suivi mon cœur et décidé d'être heureuse… »

-« Je suis ta famille moi aussi Maman, » intervint Peter en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère. « Si tu veux, je te conduirai jusqu'à Papa… »

-« C'est adorable mon bonhomme mais… »

-« Tu sais Maman, ça pourrait être une bonne solution. Tu ne serais pas seule et ce serait un membre de ta famille quand même… Mais je peux comprendre que ce ne soit pas pareil pour toi… »

C'est alors que deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Intrigués, les quatre occupants se regardèrent puis Sam se dirigea vers elle pour ouvrir.

-« Hey ! Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? » la retint par le bras Cassandra. « Et si c'était Jack qui essayait de tricher ? Ca lui irait bien tiens ! »

-« Qui es-ce ? » demanda alors la militaire avec un sourire en pensant à son homme.

-« Euh… Sam ? » leur parvint une voix hésitante au travers de la porte close.

-« M… Marc ? » s'exclama la jeune femme n'osant pas y croire. « Je… C'est toi ? »

-« Je peux entrer ou bien… »

-« Oui ! Oui, entre ! » répondit avec empressement Sam alors que des larmes inondaient ses yeux tellement l'émotion était forte.

-« Ah non Maman ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer dès maintenant ! » s'exclama Jane. « On vient tout juste de finir de te maquiller ! »

-« Maman ? » s'étonna Marc en passant a tête à travers la porte. « M'aurais-tu cacher quelque chose petite sœur ? »

-« J'aurais aimer pouvoir t'en parler, » répondit la militaire en baissant la tête. « Mais tu refusais de m'écouter ou même d'entendre parler de moi… »

-« Et ce fut l'une des plus grosses bêtises de ma vie… Je suis désolée Sam, tellement désolée de ne pas avoir compris et de t'avoir refermé la porte de mon cœur… Il a fallu qu'Amy me tanne pendant des mois et des mois pour que je comprenne mon erreur mais c'est la visite que j'ai reçu il y a trois jours qui m'a définitivement convaincu que je n'étais qu'un con… »

-« Une visite ? Quelle visite ? »

-« Celle de ton promis… Il a débarqué à la maison mercredi soir alors que je venais de rentrer du travail car il avait deux ou trois petites choses à me dire… » sourit Marc en observant sa petite sœur. « Mon Dieu ! Tu es magnifique Sammy… »

-« Merci, » rougit la jeune femme en baissant la tête avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. « Je… Tu m'en veux toujours ? »

-« Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en vouloir et je m'en veux… Tu n'as fait que suivre ton cœur mais je refusais de le voir. Je suis désolé de t'avoir tant fait souffrir… »

-« Tu étais en colère et nous venions juste de perdre Papa… »

-« J'ai cru que tu avais fait ça sur un coup de tête, que c'était à cause du décès de Papa et que… Que si je… Enfin que, si je t'ignorais, tu retrouverais la raison… Mais tu avais raison et moi tord. Et, à cause de mon entêtement, j'ai perdu tout ce temps et j'ai conscience que j'ai raté des moments clés dans ta vie… Comme le fait que tu es devenue Maman… »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Jane, Peter, approchez s'il vous plait… J'aimerai vous présenter mon frère, votre oncle donc. Marc, voici nos enfants à Jack et moi. Il y a d'abord Jane qui est âgée de seize ans et Peter qui en a douze. L'adoption est officielle depuis ce matin et leur présence à nos côtés est un véritable rayon de soleil. »

-« C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance et je suis sûr que ma femme Amy et nos deux enfants Lucas et Lisa vont être ravis de vous rencontrer. »

-« Maman, on doit l'appeler comment ton frère ? » demanda timidement Jane.

-« Et s'il est là, c'est lui qui va te conduire à Papa ? » ajouta Peter.

-« Euh… Je… » fit Sam en jetant un regard incertain à Marc.

-« Les enfants, vous m'appelez comme vous le souhaitez. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas encore et vous avez parfaitement le droit de vous sentir un peu perdu. En ce qui concerne le fait d'accompagner ta maman jusqu'à l'autel, si tu es d'accord, nous pourrions prendre chacun l'un de ses bras et la conduire ensemble jusqu'à ton papa, non ? »

Le visage de l'adolescent s'illumina et il se précipita dans les bras de son oncle.

-« Merci ! »

-« De rien Peter. C'est un honneur de partager ce moment avec toi, » sourit Marc surpris mais heureux de l'accueil qu'il venait de recevoir.

-« Euh… Sans vouloir vous offenser… » intervint Cassandra. « Je ne suis pas sûre que Jack survive à un retard supérieur à quelques minutes… »

-« Vous avez raison mais pensez-vous que je pourrais avoir un petit moment avec ma petite sœur seul à seule ? »

-« Bien sûr, » répondit Jane en attrapant la main de Peter et se dirigeant vers la sortie après avoir embrasser son oncle. « On va s'occuper de faire patienter Papa te lui éviter une crise cardiaque si ça dure trop longtemps ! »

Une fois seuls, Marc s'approcha de sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras.

-« Tu es radieuse Sammy… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Jack m'a dit ce par quoi tu étais passé avec la décès de ta meilleure amie suivi de celui de Papa… C'est vrai que Papa t'a questionné sur ton bonheur ? »

-« Oui… Il avait l'intuition que je n'étais pas pleinement heureuse avec ma vie et il avait raison. Je voulais être heureuse et je pensais l'être mais un autre homme que Pete avait déjà volé mon cœur depuis des années… »

-« Jack, » affirma l'homme avec un sourire. « Je suis sûr que Papa l'adorait et qu'il serait ravi de vous voir aujourd'hui. Tout comme Maman d'ailleurs. Tu es magnifique petite sœur. »

-« Merci, » répondit la jeune femme émue en rougissant et se regardant de la tête au pied. « Tu crois vraiment que Maman et Papa seraient fiers de moi ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Tu es une magnifique jeune femme qui épouse enfin l'homme qu'elle aime et qui vient d'adopter avec lui deux adolescents qui ont l'air adorable ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? » sourit Marc en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Sam et en prenant ses épaules entre ses mains. « Si… Il y a un petit quelque chose qui les auraient rendus encore plus heureux et fier… Un petit Carter… »

-« Pour les petits Carter, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire, » sourit Sam avant de sourire malicieusement. « Par contre, pour un petit O'Neill, je ne dis pas non. D'ailleurs… En parlant de ça… Tu fais quoi dans six mois environ ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! » s'exclama le jeune homme n'ayant pas saisi l'allusion.

-« Eh bien sache que Jack et moi allons avoir besoin de ton aide pour garder les enfants car à un moment ou à un autre nous devrons aller à l'hôpital pour accueillir le petit bonhomme ou la petite choupette qui grandit en moi actuellement, » sourit la militaire en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre encore plat.

-« Tu… Tu es enceinte ? »

-« Nous avons tellement célébré notre amour l'un pour l'autre qu'un invité surprise s'est invité dans nos vies un peu plus tôt que prévu… » rougit la jeune femme.

-« Et vous êtes heureux ? »

-« Ravi ! Même si on ne s'y attendait pas au début, lorsque le médecin de la base nous l'a annoncé, ce fut magique ! »

-« Alors je suis heureux pour toi, pour Jack ainsi pour mon neveu et ma nièce. Ils sont au courant d'ailleurs ? Je ne voudrais pas faire une boulette… »

-« Ils sont au courant, ne t'en fais pas. Et rassure-toi, nous allons l'annoncer ce soir à la réception. »

-« Allez, viens. Ne faisons pas plus attendre ton promis. »

-« Une chose m'étonne… Pourquoi Jack ne m'a-t-il pas dit que tu serais là ? »

-« Parce qu'il n'en était pas certain et je pense qu'il ne voulait pas te donner de faux espoirs… Je peux être aussi têtu que Papa visiblement… »

Le frère et la sœur sourirent et Marc ajusta le voile autour du visage de Sam puis, ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous, ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre l'entrée du jardin où tout le monde les attendait. Peter vint se placer à côté de sa mère et, après l'avoir serré très fort dans ses bras, lui prit la main pour qu'ensemble avec son oncle, ils puissent la conduire à un Jack impatient. Dès l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, le couple ne se quitta plus des yeux. Leur émotion était palpable pour quiconque dans l'assistance. La musique s'éleva et ils avancèrent doucement vers l'autel. Trop doucement au goût du jeune couple.

-« Qui donne cette femme en mariage ? » demanda alors le prêtre.

-« Nous, » répondit Marc en regardant son neveu avant qu'ensemble, ils glissent les mains de Sam dans celles de Jack. « Prends soin d'elle… »

-« Pour toujours et à jamais, » fit avec émotion le militaire sans lâcher sa promise du regard.

Le début de la cérémonie passa inaperçu pour les deux militaires tellement ils étaient perdu dans le regard de l'autre.

-« Général ? » appela pour le troisième fois le prêtre.

-« O'Neill ! » rappela à l'ordre Hammond faisant sursauter le couple.

-« Hein ? Quoi ? » fit le militaire perdu.

-« C'est à vous Général, » sourit le prêtre alors que Jane tendait à son père l'alliance de sa mère.

-« Moi, Jack O'Neill, » commença alors l'homme avec émotion tout en présentant la bague à l'annulaire gauche de sa promise pour la faire glisser. « Je te prends toi, Samantha Carter pour légitime épouse. Je te promets de t'honorer et de te chérir dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Avec un tendre sourire, la militaire récupéra l'alliance de son homme et à son tour présenta les vœux qui la liaient à l'autre moitié de son cœur. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jack pour soulever le voile et embrasser sa femme avec passion. Des cris de loups s'élevèrent au milieu des applaudissements et le jeune couple se sépara en rougissant légèrement. Sam posa son front contre celui de celui qui était aujourd'hui et à jamais son mari.

-« Je suis heureuse Jack, tellement heureuse… Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi… »

-« Sache que toi et nos enfants présents et à venir vous me rendez heureux aussi. Vous m'avez réconcilié avec mon passé et me permettez de me projeter dans l'avenir... »

-« Je t'aime. »

-« Pas autant que moi Sam, pas autant que moi… »

-« Oh ! Avant qu'on les rejoigne, j'ai quelque chose à faire ! » s'exclama malicieusement la nouvelle madame O'Neill.

-« Ah oui ? Et c'est qu... »

Mais Jack ne pût aller plus loin car les lèvres de Sam s'étaient déjà emparées des siennes dans un baiser profond et passionné. Raffermissant sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune femme, le militaire colla un peu plus contre lui sa belle, lui arrachant au passage un gémissement de plaisir.

-« Et que… Que me vaut un pareil honneur ? » demanda Jack une fois qu'ils eurent été obligés de se séparer à court d'oxygène. « Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien au contraire, mais j'aimerai connaître la raison d'un tel baiser pour pouvoir renouveler l'expérience... »

-« Merci. Merci de ne pas m'avoir écouté et d'être allé trouver Marc. Merci de l'avoir convaincu de se joindre à nous et de me pardonner. Juste merci. »

-« Si c'était à refaire, je le referai immédiatement car je ne veux qu'une chose et c'est ton bonheur ma Chérie. »

Après encore quelques minutes dans leur bulle, ils rejoignirent enfin leur famille et leurs amis pour célébrer l'événement autour d'un repas.

-« Sam ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas trinquer au jus de pommes ! » s'exclama Daniel en roulant des yeux. « On aura vraiment tout vu... »

-« Mais ma femme a peut-être une excellente raison DannyBoy. »

-« C'est ça ! Prends la défense de ta jeune épouse en plus, on ne te dira bien… » soupira l'archéologue avant de poursuivre. « Ça va toujours être comme ça maintenant ? »

-« Et plutôt deux fois qu'une, » répondit amoureusement Jack en fixant Sam droit dans les yeux.

Cette dernière vint alors se blottir dans ses bras puissants, s'abandonnant complètement à la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppa.

-« Bon allez Sam, » insista Daniel en s'approchant avec une coupe de champagne à la main. « Tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant et tu célèbres tes noces comme il se doit ! Ça fait sept ans qu'il vous attend à la cave ce champagne ! »

-« Mais puisque Jack t'a dit que je ne pouvais pas ! » sourit la principale intéressée.

-« Oh arrête un peu Sam ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais en... » commença Daniel avant de se figer. « Sam ? Tu... Enfin je veux dire... Vous ? »

-« Un problème Daniel ? Tu es plus loquasse d'habitude, » se moqua gentiment Sam. « Et sinon, oui, la raison pour laquelle je refuse ton verre c'est parce qu'un petit ou une petite O'Neill devrait poindre le bout de son petit nez d'ici à six mois maintenant. »

Le cri de joie qui émana de Cassandra fut tel qu'il provoqua le silence avant que tout le monde ne laisse éclater sa joie. Chacun y alla de son petit mot. Soudain, alors qu'Amy et ses enfants félicitaient Sam et lui posaient milles questions, Marc s'approcha de Jack les deux mains dans ses poches.

-« Je… Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir remis à ma place et pour avoir pris soin de ma petite sœur quand j'aurais dû être là pour elle, » dit l'aîné des Carter en regardant le militaire droit dans les yeux.

-« Je sais ce que c'est de faire des bêtises et je ne te jugerai jamais Marc. L'essentiel c'est que tu aies compris aujourd'hui et que Sam et toi soyez à nouveau réunis. »

-« Merci pour ton indulgence et, surtout, bienvenue dans la famille. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avec émotion et la militaire les rejoint, enveloppant de ses bras deux des hommes les plus importants pour elle.

**_FIN_**

* * *

_Reviews ?_


End file.
